The Second Jinchuriki
by fornarniaooh pancakes
Summary: What if Naruto had a cousin, and that cousin was a jinchuriki as well. Then that character would be eleven year old Uzumaki-Takuma Arekusu the younger cousin of Naruto and a very strong person as well, and with her help they become the strongest in the village but will the village accept them or not. Strong and smart Naruto. Naruhina.
1. Prologue

The Second Jinchuriki of Konoha

**Hello fornarniaooh pancakes here this is my new story since no one likes my Demon Uchiha one I'm going to write a new story though the same character from that story will appear she won't be the same oh and I'll try to have the pictures of the people up by next weekend now for the disclaimer Misaki if you please.**

**Misaki: My creator of my character doesn't own Naruto just me, the main character of the story, and any other OC's that the person comes up with.**

Prologue

3rd Person

Eleven years ago a strange mythical demon one that many thought to be destroyed came back to life and attacked a little civilian village in the land of Fire. Two ninjas were in that village, and they tried to fight the beast however they could not fight against the ten tailed wolf that only the great Sage had come to defeat. The two ninjas were the prince of the Uzumaki clan, a man by the name of Uzumaki Shiase, and his lover and mother of his daughter Takuma Gihiro.

Shiase is much like his named suggests; happy. His mother made sure that the name is derived from happiness. He has red hair, and cerulean eyes, like most of the Uzumaki' and a fuinijutsu master with an affinity for water, though his second elemental type is lightning which makes for a deadly combo. He didn't flee to the war torn west like the rest of his clan being that he wanted to stay close to his older sister Kushina. He was completely torn apart when she died saving her son and village that short year ago. He was happy though when he realized that he was going to have a child not long after his sister's passing; he thought of it as her parting gift from her to help him get over her loss.

His lover Gihiro was the last of the Takuma clan and by far a princess. She met Shiase a little over two years ago and were going to be married in till his sister was murdered, and she found out she was pregnant. She was considered a whore from a young age because she was raised in Iwakagure and there customs along with their climate was a whole lot different from Konoha, and the Land of Fire, and it didn't help the fact that she had a good body from being a ninja and her clan's genetics. Many of the women from that clan were seen as angles because of their very unusual, for the area, light hair and eye color, and their pale complexions that made them look like Yamanakas.

The couple's daughter Arekusu she was a very loud baby being only two days old, and seemed to keep the young parents very busy and also very tired. She has her father's hair color, and her mother's eye color, and complexion.

The crying infant was being cradled by her mother while she was throwing barrage after barrage of kunais at the enemy they knew almost right away that they wouldn't win this so a tired Shiase decided to do the worst thing he could to his child. Seal the demon inside her. So taking the infant from her mother he drew the seal on her stomach and began making the hand seals to activate the symbols on the infant's stomach, but while he was doing so he unfortunately couldn't watch as his lover got hit by a swipe of the gigantic wolf's paw killing her, and although he kept concentrating on the seals you could see the tears rolling down his face, and he almost collapsed a soon as the dead was done.

He had to get her away from the village that was going to kill as a child so he wrote a note to the hokage and wrapped his daughter up held her but had a basket to put her in as soon as he got to his intended destination. He walked for days only stopping for food, water, and changing his little girl. He reached the Konoha gates at midnight, a few days later, and climbed up the wall and left his little girl right next to the guard's booth with the note in the basket, got to the other side and wandered a little further and collapsed on the ground dead from exhaustion, where his body wasn't found, and his story was never told.

**I know I'm a little messed up aren't I well here's the prologue- fornarniaooh pancakes**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Another Uzumaki

**Hello fornarniaooh pancakes here hopefully I can update this in time for it to be considered two in one night. For now Arekusu your turn**

**Arekusu: Meh creator don't own Naruto only the Oc that are created throughout the story.**

**The Next Day**

Two chunnin guards had found an interesting sight this morning as they were reporting for guard duty. Thank kami it was over now

Flashback

_As the two guards were going to their daily job of making sure that Konoha_ _stayed safe they found a basket with a mound of blankets with a note addressed to the Hokage himself they were confused why did a mound of blankets have a note addressed to the hokage, but as they cautiously inched their way the blankets moved and began to wail, and the two guards had rushed over to discover a new born baby. _

_The two guards looked at each other and they got a chunnin to take over in till they got back and raced to the hokage's office. There he was the third in all his glory fighting his worst enemy yet: Paperwork *insert lightning flashes and a terrified female scream* _

"_Hokage-sama," to winded and seemingly shocked ninja rushed into his office. One of them was carrying a crying basket held close to his chest that had a note addressed to him._

"_Yes,-" he was interrupted by the chunnin that held the basket saying:_

"_Hokage-sama we found a baby when we were reporting for duty, and the basket has a note addressed to you so we got here as fast as we could," the old hokage gestured for them to bring him the child and the note. He then read the note his face not betraying anything, however on the inside it was anything but calm. Naruto had a cousin and not only that but she was a jinchuriki also. _

"_Her name is Arekusu," he identified the baby as being a female, "she is Naruto's baby cousin, and I want you to take her to the Konoha orphanage immediately with this note, is that understood."_

"_Yes Hokage-sama," they answered shocked at the fact that the demon brat had family and felt sorry for the poor girl she was going to be corrupted by the demon, but she was his only family maybe she could calm him down should he want to destroy the village. Once she was there and the note had been read, understood, and they were shooed away. They finally walked back to their post thanking Kami it was over._

Flashback over

The hokage was happy that Naruto had family and someone that could relate to him, but he was afraid of what the villager would do to her. He then decided just let it come I'll take precautions, and try as much as I can to shape them into weapons to use at our disposal.

Almost twelve years later

Eleven year old Uzumaki Arekusu and her cousin are running away from some ANBU again for defacing the hokage monument.

Arekusu's Pov

While she painted she had let her inner artist out and had drawn Uchiha Sasuke as an idiot for all to see. While to most outsiders it's just a great yet childish prank. To the civilian council it's the disrespect of Konoha's "golden boy". Heh, well if he was so "golden" then wouldn't he be like an ANBU captain, but no he's just an arrogant, self- absorbed, bastard, "rookie of the year." That title is given out way to easily now a days. I mean come on fate or destiny, whatever you want to call it, obsessed Neji Hyuuga from last year, and Sasuke from this year.

We hid behind a cloth that was painted to look like the fence behind us, and our pursuers ran right ahead and turned the corner shouting words like "punk", "vandals", and others along the same lines. We stifled our giggling in till we were sure they were gone and cue trumpet noises here comes Iruka-sensei to capture us. Oh the joy, note the freaking sarcasm.

When we got to class we were ridiculed as usual and as usual I sent them waves of innocence that got me out of punishment while Naruto was beat up. Sasuke smirked at us and Naruto pretended to be the clown everyone thinks he is by yelling at him saying something along the lines of I'm not an idiot. Then finally Iruka-sensei shut everyone up.

I create the illusion of being the eleven year old who worked hard to get to this class to be with my nii-san, but unfortunately can't keep up with curriculum in this class because it's too hard. I'm coddled by the other girls and treated like their innocent little sister that grew up with the freak and now does whatever he says because he's my nii-san. Gosh, for being the "top kunoichi" Sakura is dumb. I mean when it comes to academics she's a genius, but when it comes to real life and applying what she's learned, insert downward-like whistling noises, everyone's respect for her plummets at that point, but her reputation is kept aloof because her mom's on the civilian council, and she'll hurt your family's reputation if you don't.

Iruka started the disrupted lesson but then decided to say:

"Because of Naruto's and Arekusu's disruptance of the lesson, we'll be having a pop quiz now everyone get in a line and perform the transformation jutsu."

Everyone groans, especially Shikamaru who says something along the lines of troublesome something or other, and everyone get in a line and said line starts to go at a nice pace. Cotton candy banshee and emo duck get perfect scores; what a surprise. Then it's Naruto's turn and of course he uses his sexy jutsu sending "poor" Iruka backwards with a nosebleed. All the girls of course, and I swear everyone besides me and poor Hinata are the only ones that can't use screaming till your ears bleed and you die as an attack. I try to defend my brother and say that Iruka-sensei is a pervert because of his reaction, which got a couple bites but not enough to stop the beat down of my brother yet again.

As soon as everyone is done we sit down in our seat, which sucks because I'm sitting in between emo duck, but luckily my brother. Emo duck doesn't even take notes because he's just that good, sarcasm, and Naruto doses off. Oh what a wonderful day

**Hope you like my new character, she's a bit sarcastic yet awesome fornarniaooh pancakes out**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Behind the Mask, and Mizuki's Beatdown

**Hello fornarniaooh pancakes her with an update now Naruto take it away**

**Naruto: She doesn't own anything just my cousin**

**Me: Naruto that was brilliant**

**Naruto: Oh yeah Arekusu-chan wrote it down for me to say**

**Me: Oh *sighing in disappointment* NOW ON TO THE STORY ('TTEBAYO)**

Arekusu's Pov

After that _**amazing**_ day me and Naruto get into real business, and today is my favorite day I get to hunt, but me and Naruto have designated this day to fight bad guys. It seem bad guys just like to come on this day of the week aka Monday, just to make your day worse than it already is. Naruto gets to rote through the most prestigious clans trash cans or just ask the clans that are friendly with us. So I go to the woods and run up into the trees, and when I mean run, I mean _**run **_up those trees. Me and Naruto found scrolls on chakra control and manipulation years ago. That was also the same day that we found our little home or the fabled Namikaze estate, and learned that no one else besides us can get inside. In our apartment are some very life-like shadow clones that take the usual beatings for us but I'm surprised none of mine have been raped yet what with being a beaten little school girl who can't fight back.

Well tomorrow is the last day before we graduate the test of some sort, and I told Naruto that Mizuki-sensei wants us to fail so that we are "tricked" into stealing the forbidden scroll, and he gets away learns the most powerful jutsus and sells it to the highest bidder. Everyone here is an idiot I mean thinking about that in front of school children, much less the ones you're going to trick, well I guess no one thinks that me or Naruto could read minds. I can but unfortunately Naruto can't but to make up for that he became very empathetic to everyone's thoughts, and feelings towards him. He also became very perceptive, and intuitive. Now on to the hunt.

I love hunting maybe it's my wolf demon talking but hey it's a nice stress reliever from dealing with all the idiots me and Naruto have to deal with. I imagine all their faces on the animals I kill and it makes me feel so much better only the people who we like I don't put their faces on the kills I make, but as I'm running through the forest I almost run into the training field of duck butt. I stop and hide in the trees and hear him grunt as he throws the arrows. So I one up him I run through the trees hitting all the targets he hit bulls eye of course they have an acid tag on them so they corrode before he can even touch them. I kill a buck and bring it home to me and Naruto. I then go to the garden and pick out all the vegetables that we'll be eating tonight. I cook all the meals since Naruto's level of cooking is instant ramen.

"What's for dinner Are-chan?"

"Some of the duck you caught not too long ago, a salad, and some mashed potatoes."

"Mm, sounds great imouto."

"Alright now out it's not going to be done for another fifteen minutes and I don't want you to eat everything before it gets to the table like that one time," I tell him and he shivers he clearly remembers the frying pan of doom.

"I got a good haul tonight at least for a non chunnin exam day," no we don't steal stuff from foreign ninjas at least while they're alive every year at least someone dies in the second stage or the Forest of Death. So Naruto and I decide to go to the second stage the day after because we found out that it takes at least three days before the cleanup crews get there, and we can always get good weapons and scrolls off of them.

Once dinner is ready I take it to the table, and we sit down and eat. Naruto compliments me on the good smell along with the Kurama who is ever present with us along with my demon Okani. After dinner we decide to get ready for beating up some bandit's and go to or respective rooms to get dressed. I take of my resistance seals, and make some seals that'll hide my scent. Luckily that's an easy task for us because we're fuinijutsu, and we get dressed in all black. We sneak out of the house and towards the gate and I hit them with senbon that are coated with a poison that'll make them sleep in till we're done.

We decide to go to our favorite spot for these kinds of things, and low and behold there are bandits harassing some merchants that come to visit Konoha once or twice a year. We ran towards them silently and hid in the trees. I draw out my lethal senbon and kunai, and Naruto brings out his hanbo (short staff), and we begin the attack Naruto jumps into battle and I jump to the people and make sure they're okay. If any of the men come to close I take them out with a volley of lethal senbon. The battle ends within two minutes, and the merchants are extremely grateful and I can tell that the daughter of the patriarch now has a crush on Naruto. The small merchant family then wants to give us something to say how thankful they are, and they give us each a new outfit, and we decided to wear them when we become ninjas. We thank them and start home, and as soon as we get home we take off our scent shielding seals. I take a shower and get dressed in my pajamas and fall asleep ready for the next day.

The Next Day

Well today is the day me and Naruto finally get to become ninjas and flip the bird to the civilian council; finally they don't and can't control our lives and sabotage our education because we're getting a ninja to teach us a jounin level ninja. We can finally show our true power though even then we're going to have to be careful in case our sensei is an Uchiha lover. Me and Naruto get ready for school and race there like we're late, and get there as soon as the bell rings and breathe a sigh of relief and they hand out our tests; of course ours are at least chunnin level questions, which we could easily answer, but we pretend like it's really hard, and eventually fail.

We then move on to the taijutsu portion of the test which is extremely hard for almost all the civilian girls, but luckily it's much easier for me and I defeat the civilian boy that I was fighting due to my stamina. After this was done we went back into the classroom, and Iruka announced the technique we were to preform, the bushin no jutsu. We pretend to freak out and act like we're going to die, and groan loudly. It's no secret that me and Naruto are horrible at all thing genjutsu and bushin no jutsu is a very low form of genjutsu. (We are secretly pretty good at it though after hours of practice it sucked so much.) It's just another curveball that the council is throwing our way to get us to stay civilians longer. Everyone gets a turn and of course basically everyone makes it, those who don't are severely teased and disappointed. Uchiha gets his headband and every girl fawns all over him saying how great he is and etcetera.

Then I'm called I go to a back room with Iruka-sensei, and Mizuki-sensei, and Iruka asks me to perform the bushin no jutsu. I pretend to concentrate really hard, and I do the hand signs, unfortunately for me only one severely messed up clone popped up. I groan in frustration and Mizuki tries to play the good guy and says:

"C'mon Iruka she's a year younger than anyone else, she skipped a whole entire grade doesn't that count for something."

"Nope, sorry Arekusu but all the other children created at least three workable clones, and you created only one and it's," he looks at it in disgust, "non-usable."

I'm completely disappointed at least to them and then Naruto goes in, and emo duck has to rub it in that he is better than me.

"Ha you didn't even pass, and I bet your stupid cousin won't either."

"Well at least I skipped a grade, if you were _so_ great wouldn't you be like a jounin or an ANBU, but no you're a gennin, and I'm sure if you didn't get your ego stroked by the council and were actually humble for once, and took someone's advice and knowledge then you might just not be a weak little gennin, but actually higher in the ranks, but no you're an egotistical, arrogant, emo duck that is as dumb as all the civilian kids when it comes to being an actual ninja, and I bet if you weren't the last Uchiha and supposed to be protected then someone would have taken you, killed you and taken your sperm so that the sharingan could be in their village, now SHUT UP YOU EMO FRICKIN DUCK!" I scream at him.

The room is in complete silence even Sasuke is shocked to say the least, and then from Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, and some other civilian boys I hear clapping and then I hear cheering, unfortunately that is short lived when Sakura, and the rest of the Sasuke fan club try and attack me. I then get really pissed and grab my paralysis poison covered senbon from one of my pouches and use both hands to throw it at their non-vital points. They all freeze except Ino who tries to walk over and is frozen mid stride. I then walk outside to my favorite pair of swings outside the school and sit down and start to swing just a little bit. Then Naruto came outside and we talked in till the kids with parents got picked up, they called us demons, well they called Naruto that, but they called me the poor corrupted girl. I wanted to yell at them instead I glared at them in a way that said I could hear what they were saying that shut them right up. They then grabbed their children and walked away.

Then Mizuki walked over to us and asked if he could talk to us in private so we go to a roof acting like the dumb little children he thinks we are, and then he says:

"I know of a way that you could pass," we act excited and I say:

"Really Mizuki-sensei, you mean it, well what do we have to do."

He then proceeds to tells us about the scroll of sealing, and how if we learn a jutsu from it and master it then we could pass and be a ninja. We then run off him thinking that we were completely innocent, and so gullible. We easily snuck in got the scroll, and snuck out. Geez for being the elite of Konoha they are so easy to rob. We run for the forest, and hide out in a tree house we made years ago.

"Are-chan are you ready to learn some jutsus?"

"Naruto why don't we copy them down, and learn one so it looks like we were dumb enough to only learn one, and then if the idiots on the council decide to banish us then we can annihilate them and they're precious Uchiha, and we can beat the crap out of them."

"You little evil genius let's do it."

So we copy all the jutsus in the scroll and "learn" kage bushin no jutsu. Then we here Iruka-sensei coming.

"Naruto, Arekusu, where are you?"

We jump down from our hiding place in front of Iruka, and act all satisfied. We then asked Iruka:

"Do we pass?" he seemed confused at the statement and then said:

"What do you mean by pass?"

"Well, Mizuki-sensei said that if we took this scroll, and learned a jutsu from it that we would pass and become ninja, so do we pass?"

"Mizuki told you to get the scroll and you would pass if you learned a jutsu from it you would pass, Naruto, Arekusu, you're considered criminals right now this is the most important scroll in Konoha."

"What?" we chorused like we were confused.

"This is an important, forbidden scroll, it's only for the hokage."

"But Mizu-"

"Tricked you, you really think that-"

"That what you'd let a supposed demon and his minion pass, well your wrong if you think that we don't know what's inside us, oh yes Naruto's not the only one with a demon inside him."

"So two for the price of one, not a bad deal eh Iruka I mean you are helping right?"

"No I'm not Mizuki, now I see your just an angry irrational obsessive shell of a person who deserves to die for treating and thinking about children like thi-"

He got bored of Iruka's speech and threw an extremely large shuriken at us, laughing maniacally. We grabbed Iruka, and jumped out of the way, and into the trees. He was shocked, and looked like a gaping fish. Naruto then got into his Namikaze taijutsu form and I got into the Takuma style or viper style. We then said:

"You really think that the two children that are related to almost all the hokages of the village would be weak, well we'll show you just how wrong you are."

We rushed him making shadow clones, and I grabbed my senbon just as he threw his second giant shuriken at us. We dodged it perfectly, and then ran closer I hit him with my fist as hard as I could, and he went down. He was bleeding profusely from his head, and I wrapped his head to staunch it. Iruka looked at us in shock and asked:

"How, what, where?"

"Easy Iruka me and Naruto hid our true power so the civilian council didn't force us to teach all we know to emo duck, do you want to help us carry him back."

He then hugged us almost crying and said, "I'm so proud of you, I can't believe how smart you two are, and I'm so proud to be your big brother."

We started to cry and Naruto tried to hide it as we hugged the only person that was ever nice to us, our big brother. Then the ANBU arrived and Iruka explained everything, and we got off scot free with headbands that said we are ninja now. We went home ready for whatever the world could throw at us.

Well here's the second chapter and dang it was a doosey- fornarniaooh pancakes


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hidow this is fornarniaooh pancakes I now turn it over OH MY GOD *Kakashi is raping Iruka* *has a nose bleed and faints*

Naruto and Sasuke: fornarniaooh pancakes doesn't own anything *shielding eyes from scene*

* * *

Arekusu's Pov

Well today is the day before orientation, and we're going to go get our ninja profile pictures taken and of course Naruto wants to make it into a game. While I make him look normal, and get myself done, not that there's much to do just make sure my clothes look nice, and tie my headband around my head instead of my left thigh. After we give the pictures to jiji to look over and he approves. He then says something that sets Naruto off and he replies with a sexy jutsu. Then a small boy, probably about five runs in with a kunai, and says:

"Today is finally the day-" he's interrupted by tripping on his scarf and falling flat on his face, I almost feel bad for the kid. He gets up and complains, and then asks who we are, and we say the Uzumaki's and he goes into a long speech about how much better he is then us, kami he sounds like Sasuke. Naruto then bops him on the head, and tells him that the only way that he's going to be hokage through hard work. We then walk out and are followed by the kid who is horribly hiding himself. Naruto then is fed up with it and tells him to come out which he does reluctantly, and he wants to learn the sexy jutsu.

"Kid just tell us the truth we know that you don't want to take down your grandfather, he sent you we already know."

His eyes bulge out of his head

Konohamaru's Pov

How did she know that my grandfather sent me, and I tell them and they take me to their favorite spot. It's a beautiful pristine place that has a waterfall and a small lake and it's completely surrounded by trees and sunflowers. I then ask:

"How did you know?" and the girl replies.

"I can read minds, and I've been able to since I was little."

"What that is so cool, can all ninja's do that."

"No, only I can, but both Naruto and I can sense people's chakra, we're sensory type ninja's you see."

"Really that is so cool!" I gush, "I want to know why my grandpa wants to use me as a weapon against you guys."

"Alright," the boy replies, "but it's a long story."

"I don't care."

Arekusu's Pov

We tell the kid that it's a law, and that he can't tell anyone not even his grandpa, and we tell him the true story of what happened that fateful October tenth of the Kyubbi attack and the circumstances behind it. We also told him how we were related to every hokage beside the third. He of course was awed by the story. He then said:

"You're not the kind of people my grandpa made you out to be, but I will be your rival for all eternity, now can I learn sexy jutsu?" we laugh and take him to a different site where he learns the jutsu from Naruto, and then his teacher Ebisu comes and Naruto make the shadow clone sexy jutsu, and the poor chunnin has a nosebleed and faints. Oh what a wonderful day

* * *

The Next Day

Arekusu's Pov

Well what a wonderful morning we get to go to ninja orientation, and get assigned our teams, and we'll probably be assigned to teme's team but at least we'll pass no matter what. I get dressed in my new outfit, and brush my hair even though it never looks like it's brushed with how it sticks up randomly. I walk into my bathroom and brush my teeth, and walk to Naruto's room to find him already awake, and practically jumping in joy, and screaming:

"Yes we can now be our true selves, and flip the bird to those damn council men, hell yes!"

"Calm down little kid, we still need to see if our teacher is a teme lover, kay."

"I really hope it's not, I mean I want to finally show my true self not that damn mask."

"I know Naruto I'm excited to just don't be disappointed if he is a teme lover okay?"

"Okay," we go to our apartment and run to the academy, "Yes we're ninjas."

We get there and it down acting completely giddy, and sit down next to each other, and Hinata has a nose bleed looking at Naruto, and some of the boys look at me in pure awe. I just look away uncomfortably. Then teme comes in and looks at me strangely, and I glare at him, he smirks. Then Naruto gets in his face as he's squatting on his desk, and then the boy in front of him used his elbow and it knocked Naruto straight into Sasuke's face. The fan girls were going to charge at him but I threw the senbon again, and Ino got out of it and left him alone. Then Iruka came in and tried to get the fan girls into their respective seats in till I said:

"Iruka-sensei, I hit them with senbon that was coated in a poison that makes them paralyzed for about five minutes."

He looked shocked and then silently mouthed "thank you" but proceeded to scold me about how they could be killed if this had been a mission, and how I shouldn't do it again. I said okay but gave him my best Naruto grin. Once the girls were un paralyzed they sat in their seats and he said:

"Alright, now it's time to announce the teams, team one…" he went on and then he said, "due to having an extra class mate team seven will have four people instead of three and those four are Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Arekusu Uzumaki."

Me and Naruto cheered and hugged and then teme hned us and tried to act better than us by saying:

"Ninja rule number two, ninja's never show emotion."

"Oh shut up teme, just because your family suck doesn't mean you get to put others down."

He turned red and then purple then he faded back to his natural pale complexion, and charged us and tried to punch me. I stop his fist with one hand, and said:

"Don't write a check your ass can't catch Uchiha or you might just die," my face is emotionless, and I use his fist to throw him back a little. He just hns again and says:

"Never underestimate an Uchiha, we're the elite."

"Yeah the elite that die the most in wars and during a conflict, and what does that say about your family, that they are connected to one of the seven deadly sins, pride never forget it, and never underestimate an Uzumaki."

We sit down and everyone has to stare, and gaping like a fish. Some of their thoughts were "how can the dead last be so strong," or others are "they truly are the monsters my parents have told me about," while others are "good job for you two I'm happy for you."

After everyone has settled down we then wait for the other teams to be announced, and wait for our sensei to show us. Everyone else leaves with their sensei and then Iruka eventually leaves as we wait for our teacher to come and then finally me and Naruto finally come up with a plan for him to pay. We decide to turn ourselves into really hot girls, and wait. Sasuke and Sakura look at us strangely, and we sit with our legs up basically showing whoever comes in the door way our underwear. Our target finally walks in and has a nosebleed even through his mask, and we turn back to our normal selves and laugh hysterically at his predicament.

He says to meet him on the roof in ten minutes, and I snicker in my head knowing why it's going to take so long. Me and Naruto jump out the window, and walk up the wall. We get there and are waiting and then finally our teammates show up, and look so confused. Sakura has to shriek:

"How the heck did you get up here so fast."

"We walked up the wall," Naruto replied.

"WHAT!"

"It's a simple chakra control technique we learned years ago."

"Wait how do you know more about chakra then my Sasuke-kun."

"Because I'm a sensory type ninja," I reply completely bored, "actually me and Naruto both are, and we found scrolls on this stuff years ago, I also know medical ninjutsu."

They looked completely shocked even emo duck loses his "cool" façade. Then finally after them staring at us for like three minutes like that our sensei finally comes. He looks at them and then at us and asks:

"Do I want to know?"

"What," Naruto replies, "We just told them that we're sensory type ninjas, and Are-chan knows medical ninjutsu."

"Really so I guess the runts aren't useless."

"If anyone's useless, it's emo duck and his fan girl over there, I mean ducky can't even master his family's taijutsu style, thanks in his lacking of sharingan, and don't get me started on pinky."

He chuckles and sits down, and me and Naruto are glad that our teacher isn't a teme lover, and then I start to get the feeling that he's familiar. He snaps me out of my thoughts by saying:

"Alright introduce your selves-" he's interrupted by pinky saying:

"Aren't you going to say anything to them, they just-"

"Insulted the almighty Uchiha, the civilian council's favorite, we know can we continue, or do I have to paralyze you again," she shuts up and sits down quietly, "You can continue sensei."

"Well thank you, but since I don't know you're names, why don't we introduce your selves."

"How do we do that sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Why don't I start then," he puts away his book and looks at us in the eye, "My name is Kakashi Hatake, I'm twenty four years old, I have many likes as well as dislikes, and I don't feel like telling you my hobbies, as of yet, and I haven't really thought of a dream."

"All we learned was his name," Sakura whispered trying to be all sneaky.

"No shit Ralock," I retort.

"Alright," he tells us, "now introduce yourselves, ducky you start first," the Uchiha growls at the nickname and answers:

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I am almost thirteen, I have many dislikes, and I don't care for much of anything, but my dream, no my ambition is to restore my clan and kill a certain man."

"Wait," Naruto retorts, "your life's ambition is to knock some girls up and kill someone, that's just amazing, just the most productive thing you can do in your lifetime."

"Alright Blondie, since you couldn't wait your turn your next."

"Okay," he responds, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm twelve years old, I like training, hunting, ramen, my cousin, and her cooking, I dislike people like Sasuke who think they're better than everyone else just because of his name, and most of the villagers here because they used to beat me and Are-chan up when we were little, my hobbies are hunting, training, learning the things that he teachers didn't teach me to spite them, pranking, eating, and sleeping, and my dream is to be the next hokage so people will stop disrespecting me, and making the world as peaceful as possible."

"Alright, ginger you're next," and I attack him and lift him up by the collar and tell him to never call me ginger again or he'll die, he then nods his head and cowers slightly. I then sit down and begin to talk:

"My name is Arekusu Uzumaki, and I am eleven years old, I like my cousin, my old friends at the orphanage, spiting the civilian council, baking, helping people, and my precious people, I dislike people like the Uchiha's and people that would hurt innocent children otherwise known as most of the adult population in Konoha, I dislike the civilian council, and having to act all weak from the time I was small, my hobbies are learning about the human body, and making poisons and medicines to help people, baking, cooking, camping, hunting, and learning anything I can that will further my strength, my dream is get as strong as I possibly can to help as many people as I possibly can."

Everyone looked at me funny, and then our sensei said:

"Alright all of you are different, I like that, now met me at training ground 9 at five thity tomorrow morning, we're going to be doing a mission."

"What kind of mission Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asks.

"A survival exercise."

"Why don't you tell them the truth Kakashi-sensei, I mean we have duck butt on our team as much as I hate to admit it we wouldn't pass for him because the civilian council doesn't want their precious little Uchiha fail, so you were threatened to pass him or bribed if you go that way, so I don't think we even need to take a true gennin test, just have some teamwork exercises, am I right Kakashi."

"Hm, you are much smarter than you look, and should be at your age."

"It's a bi-product of my mother's kekkai genkai."

"Wait," the Uchiha says, "You have a kekkai genkai?"

"Yes," I answered bored, "I can read other people's minds, but don't worry I don't want to know what is going on in that tiny pea brain of yours, I already know more jutsu's than you most likely, and you can't have been able to copy any yet, you don't have sharingan."

Our sensei, and teammates looked completely shocked and paled as if they'd seen a ghost, but then Uchiha says:

"Prove it."

_Is this proof enough for ya, _I talk in their heads, _because I can do more, so much more_. We then are about to walk away when our sensei says:

"Okay come meet us at training ground nine at eight since you already figured me out, see you tomorrow."

We then walk home and go about our usual business after we get home, after dinner get ready for bed and go to sleep. Well I hope tomorrow's better.

* * *

Well there's chapter 3 hope you enjoy it- fornarniaooh pancakes


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hello this is fornarniaooh pancakes and sorry I haven't updated in a couple days the reason: SCHOOL SUCKS and for whoever texted me in the like last five minutes of my last period YOU ALMOST GOT ME IN TROUBLE, I'M NOT KHRIS, AND NO I DON'T HAVE YOUR BREAKS! I know turn it over to Sakura:

Sakura: Why do I have to do it!?

Me: Be a good girl I tie up Sasuke and put him in your room

Sakura: She doesn't own anything but her characters now GIMMIE SASUKE!

Me: *hands her tied up and gagged Sasuke* Geez don't get your panties in a bunch, here

Sakura: *runs away laughing maniacally*

Me: Now on to the story

Arekusu's Pov

We get up from our wonderful, and I can smell the pine and general tree smell from the forest around us. I get dressed, and grab my bow and arrows, senbon, and sealing scroll, along with plenty of kunai. I put the bow and arrow in the scroll to conserve space. I get some eggs out of the fridge along with some apples, bread, vegetables, and spices such as salt and pepper.

I make each of us omelets, and after I'm done I call Naruto to the table. We talk a lot especially how we're going beat up so bad that he will not wake up in till the next day. We make sure that everything is hidden and we poof back to the apartment, and walk to the training ground.

When we get there the Uchiha is already there, and Sakura comes up right after us, and we wait for about two hours. I decide to practice my water walking just for fun, and to see the emo duck's face. I ask Naruto if he wants to spare, and he of course agrees and acts cocky. We walk on to the water and get into our families poses, its Uzumaki style the others we're not going to show them.

We are about to have a showdown and Kakashi decides to make his grand, note the sarcasm, and we ignore him. Naruto rushes me thinking I'm distracted from Kakashi, and I easily duck under his attack and hit him on the chest. He hits me in the shoulder before Kakashi says:

"Sorry guys but it's time for the 'test', and I don't want any one hurt."

"Easy Kakashi, are you accusing me of trying to hurt my younger sister, it's just a friendly warm up spare," and Kakashi thinks along the lines of shouldn't of done that Uchiha will be mad to which I replied:

"I don't give a damn about emo duck's ego, his is big enough so what if it gets hurt, he needs it to bring his pompous head out of his ass, and the council has no say in the affairs of ninjas, therefore who cares if emo ass gets his feelings hurt he deserves it," I then come out of my rant and ask lazily, "Well what do you have planned for us today, oh _great _sensei."

He scowls at me through his mask and Sakura decided to have a rant about how much better Sasuke is then him. I look at her, and she looks back pleadingly at me and thinks, _Kami do I hate this I don't want to have anything to do with this ass any more than you do help me_. I nod to her to show I understand and say back, _yes another to join the club, and if you want to know what it is it's just me, Hanabi, Ten Ten, and Hinata talking about how much we hate duck ass want to join if so come to the Hyuuga household tonight at five._

She nods to say yes and I give her the ever silent yet amazing two thumbs up. After Sakura finished her rant we decided to ask Kakashi what today was going to be like. He said that we would learn how to climb trees without our hands while me and Naruto worked on our sensory skills. I then asked him:

"How about they do it on water? that's how I learned, and it gives them incentive to not get themselves, and their clothes wet."

"You know what, that's a great idea, you'll have mastered the technique once you make it to the middle of the lake without having your feet fall through the water once, now I'll demonstrate using Arekusu, would you show them."

"You're getting lazy Kakashi-sensei, but oh well," I walk like I normally would and my stride doesn't change when I get to the lake I just walk to the middle of it. I stay there and then decide to sit down, and meditate and I say:

"I'll practice the sensory right here you can have them run at us with kunai, and try to get to us Kakashi-sensei is that okay with you."

"That's perfect," he agrees, "now Naruto go with her please."

Naruto walks over to me on the water and sits down next to me, and Kakashi throws some blind folds at us and tells us:

"Put them on they're chakra infused so you can't take them off in till I let you," we nod and put them on. We wait for about two minutes in till I sense Sakura coming at me full speed, and I stop her with a kunai, and tell her:

"Good job Sakura, was that your first try?"

"Yep," she replies, and walks back to the shore. Sasuke tries his hand at it but he keeps blowing himself off the water because he's putting too much chakra into it. He doesn't give up though, and we sit there in till the end of the practice. He stops when Kakashi tells us to, and we walk towards him. He then takes off our blindfolds and tells us good job, and Sasuke is brooding and asks us what, no demands what he was doing wrong. We tell him:

"Well hot shot because you think that more is better you're failing this, and that's all we're gonna say."

We then proceed to walk home, and I get ready for the club meeting. I tell Naruto that I'm going over to Ten Ten's place for a club meeting, and that it might take a little longer because of a new member. He asks who it is, and I tell him:

"It's Sakura, the only reason she likes emo duck is because her dad's a council member, and you know how they are," and I jump from rooftop to rooftop and two minutes later arrive at my destination Sakura's house. I jump from the roof and land in front of the door and knock.

"Hello, who's there?" is my answer.

"I tell them that I'm Sakura's team mate, and that I'm here for some girl bonding time. She opened the door and almost stopped short when she saw me but kept up her appearance, as did I. She let me in and I waited in the front hall, and she asked me what kind of girl bonding time it was. I told her:

"Oh we were just going to go shopping for some accessories like nail polish, lotion, skin products, some jewelry, those sort of things, is that all right with you."

"Of course, it's good for female teammates to have a strong bond and shopping helps with that."

"Well that's good, I didn't want to make you angry."

"Sakura! Your friend is here to see you!"

"Coming!" and Sakura wearing a red t-shirt with a black skirt and black leggings underneath, and takes my hand telling her mom that she'll be back for dinner. As soon as we're gone she asks where are we going. I tell her:

"To Ten Ten's weapon shop."

"Alright a place that's not completely girly for once, I'm secretly a tomboy but mom won't stand for it."

"Ah that sucks, you should come live with me and Naruto you could be as tomboyish as you wanted."

"But don't you live in a crappy little apartment?"

"Nope, we live in Naruto's well what should have been his family's home, but don't tell anyone but me and Naruto are related to the first, second and fourth hokages."

"What!," she whisper screams, "that is so freaking cool, but wait I know that the Uzumaki's married into the Senju clan, but how are you related to the fourth?"

"He's Naruto's dad, and my uncle."

"Oh my god, that is soo cool, and I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Oh I know you won't, and if I didn't have the ability to read minds, I'd put a seal on your tongue."

She laughs at this and we continue talking in till we get to Ten Ten's little shop. It has a closed sign on it but we walk in and go to the back room. When we get in its utter chaos:

"She's a Sasuke lover, why?"

"You brought her here; I know she's your teammate and all-"

"Guys," I tell them, "chill the only reason she likes emo duck is because of her crazy frickin' family."

"Wait what do you mean by her family?"

"T-ten Ten-c-chan her d-dad is a c-council m-member."

"Oh that makes sense."

"Hanabi," I say, "you're awfully quiet."

"I don't think we can trust her."

"Hanabi, do you not trust the mind reader, and fuinijutsu master with this, I'm shocked."

"Oh yeah right I kinda forgot."

"Now that that's settled let us get to the matter of business at hand."

"Alright who's ready for some Sasuke bashing, I'm sure it'll be interesting this time."

We talked over tea and some cookies, and Sakura gave us more than we ever got. Apparently her father's life mission is to find stuff about the young heir. We decide to use her to spread rumors amongst the other girls. After the meeting we went to a couple stores and bought some girly stuff, and boy am I glad to be able to go bra shopping without Naruto for once. We went our separate ways.

The Next Day

Arekusu's Pov

We go to the hokage's office after our daily training, and got assigned some D-rank missions, oh the joy. Right now we're chasing the runaway house cat of the fire daimyo's wife named Tora, but from its memories I'm going to save that poor cat someday. If nothing else I'll kill it so it can get out of the hell hole it calls life. I'm currently behind a tree waiting for everyone to check in. Once I hear everyone I rush and grab the animal, and hold it to my chest trying to calm it down. I communicate to it and speak to it in its language something that both me and Naruto can do because of what's inside us.

We tell Kakashi-sensei that it's a positive identification of Tora, and I tell it that I'll visit with Naruto, and of course emo has to ask if I'm meowing to it. I just tell him to shut up that I'm not going to yell and traumatize the cat more after his memories. I coddle it in till we get to the hokage building and the fire daimyo's wife almost kills the poor thing, and I want to scream to her that she's abusing the poor thing and that's why he runs away, but alas I can't. The hokage then tries to give us easy missions to which the whole entire team besides Kakashi complains.

The hokage give us a lecture or starts to before I say:

"Jiji, you can give us a lecture but do you really think that we would listen, so just cut to the chase, please."

He looked shocked, but says:

"Alright, I'll give you a C-rank, send in Tazuna."

A fat, yet sturdy man looking to be in his fifties with white hair, glasses, a stained wife-beater, shorts, sandals, and drinking a sake bottle. He looks at us in contempt like he should of gotten better than a bunch of kids.

"I am Tazuna, the bridge builder of the land of waves, and I expect you to give me _super_ protection in till I'm done with my bridge."

"Don't say anything Sasuke, we don't need a smart ass on top of a drunk," I tell emo duck just as he's about to make a snarky comment. He looks at me and just hns at me and looks away. Then Kakashi tells us to meet him at the gate in one hour. Me and Naruto poof back home after walking away from them, and pack basically all the weapons we have, and go back to the apartment. We then walk to the gates while practically bouncing up and down because we're excited to get out of the village for once. Once we get there I start talking to Sakura about how excited I am, and we talk about our next club meeting; however we had to do so very hush hush otherwise, emo duck would ask all kinds of questions.

Once everyone is there and we are leaving I feel something pulling on my arm, and look to see a wolf lightly tugging on my hanging shirt sleeve on the left side. It whimpers which draws the others attention, and I get down on my knees wondering what's a matter. It tugs on my sleeve to make me get up and tries to drag me to a place in the woods.

"Don't go there," Sakura warned, "It could be a trap."

"No way Sakura-chan, if it was a trap we'd be surrounded, and trust me I know wolves and they won't hurt me."

The wolf led the way with Sakura, and Naruto in tow to a body that had a seal on it so no one besides me and Naruto can see it. We release the seal, and Sakura almost screams. I flip him over, and see he had some scrolls with a note in his hands. I take them and find that the note is addressed to me. I give Naruto the scrolls, and I open the note. It says:

_**Dear Arekusu,**_

_**Well if you're reading this then, Congratulations you're on your first mission out of the village. I wish I could have seen you grow into the beautiful you lady I'm sure you are. The scrolls in my hands are my summoning contract, and a scroll with some other scrolls that I'm sure you'll find useful. I hope the village of Konoha is treating you well even though it most likely isn't due to you and your cousin being jinchuriki. If you didn't know what you were by now then go rant to the hokage for me, and if you're wondering what bijuu you are then you are one of a kind because only one person is said to be the jinchuriki of this bijuu, you my daughter are the jailer of the legendary and supposedly destroyed ten tailed wolf. I love you and I'm sure you're mother agrees with me. If you're wondering why you're mother isn't beside me then she is back in Ferno what we call the little village we lived in but I'm sure it'll be easy to find in your travels it's in the land of Fire so it's not too far away.**_

_**Your father with love,**_

_**Shiase Uzumaki**_

I have some tears that had coming out which is rare for me I haven't cried in a long time, and of course he has to get all overprotective. I tell him that this is my father's, and his uncle's, body and that the scrolls contain things that are for me from my parents, and that we should be going back to the group. Once we got there Kakashi-sensei asked us what happened, and we told him that we found my dad. Sakura was crying because she was so scared and traumatized. Kakashi-sensei brought out a summoning and told him to inform the hokage of what we found, and where it was. His little summoning was a really cute little pug that could talk, and had a ninja head band, he liked it when I complimented him. Kakashi-sensei watched the whole exchange with amusement along with Tazuna in till he said that we should be going.

When we went I looked back and saw a man carrying my father's body out of the woods, it was one of the most horrible sights I've ever seen in my short life. I felt sad and almost cried again, but I decided not to and to stay strong for my parents. Kakashi told us to get into a formation around Tazuna, I was to bring up the rear along with Naruto because we're sensory types. Tazuna asked what that was so I answered:

"It's a type of ninja that is able to sense everyone around you very well, so well that in training we are usually blindfolded and have to fight, and also some self-taught sensory ninjas immune to low level genjutsu or illusions used in battle to distract while you kill, or retreat."

"That's amazing so you and your cousin are sensory type ninjas, were you trained with a blind fold."

"Yeah but we mostly trained ourselves because all the teachers at the academy hated us and tried to sabotage our education which didn't really work considering that not only did they sabotage our education but the civilian family's kids as well."

He gaped at me and I could tell that he was shocked at how dismissive we were about it, and he went to ask:

"Why?"

"I don't know they always called us demons so I guess that's why but I'm not sure how we're demons," Naruto answered.

He decided to leave it alone as we walked. I sensed two chakra sources coming up, and then we saw a puddle in the middle of the path, no way that it should be there or that it would be that big. I nod and everyone gets on guard. Then two men wearing masks, and gigantic claws on their hands with chains. They "kill" Kakashi and me and Naruto completely thrashed them and the Uchiha started to pout afterwards in till I said,

"Oh, is the wittle Uchiha ngwee that he diwdn't gewt to fight," I said in my extremely annoying, high pitched, baby voice. He looked like he was about to kill me in till we got onto the boat, and Kakashi-sensei told Sasuke not to kill his teammates.

Once we got on to the boat Kakashi-sensei decided to ask why I hadn't told them that Tazuna was lying to us sooner:

"Easy, you said that If we abandon people then we are scum, and I'm not going to leave the hope of a country to die because of not enough money, it's against my morals."

Everyone stared at me like I had two heads besides Naruto, and after the initial shock Tazuna was thanking me like his life depended on it, which it probably did. Then the man rowing said that the bridge was coming up, and when we saw it I was impressed. It was huge at least fifty feet over the water, sturdily built, and extremely wide; you could probably easily walk a huge caravan across it. Then teme has to ruin the moment:

"Wait, but he's not-"

"Paying us, dear kami Sasuke, you have to be the most self-centered, arrogant, brat, I've ever had the displeasure, but I'm not surprised, the council couldn't have done anything to hurt the last Uchiha's ego because he's just that important," I said the last part extremely sarcastically, "there are millions of others besides you, and I have to say the majority are stronger that you, so shut up, he unlike you actually has something noble that he wants to fight for."

He just gaped at me like a fist, and looked to Kakashi-sensei, who was stifling a chuckle at the sight of the 'number one rookie' being told off by the 'dead last'. He became so angered by this that he turned red, then blue, and then finally purple before he decided to take some deep breaths and calm down; however he never fully calmed down. Naruto and Kakashi gave me a thumbs up while he was turning blue, but Sakura gave me one when he was calming down even if it was only in her mind.

Once we got to the shore the fog started to dissipate, and was almost completely gone by the time we got to the path. While we were walking through the forest I sensed two chakra sources they were both at least jounin strength. We were about to walk around a small pond when a gigantic butcher-like knife was thrown towards us and Kakashi-sensei screamed:

"Duck!"

Finally this chapter is done my head was about to explode, oh and for that person that commented about how no one likes Oc stories you didn't have to be such a b**ch about it thank you that is all - fornarniaooh pancakes


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hidow it's fornarniaooh pancakes and I'm going to update more often yay! Now the disclaimer

Me: I DON'T OWN NARUTO VERDAMMIT! Thank you that is all

* * *

Recap

_A gigantic butcher-like knife was thrown towards us and Kakashi-sensei screamed:_

_"Duck!"_

End Recap

Everyone dives towards the ground except for Tazuna who I have to force. The knife spun in till it hit a tree and buried itself in to the trunk said tree, and a man dropped from said tree on to the sword. He had an almost dead-like palor his skin an unhealthy grey color, but his dark hair and eyes contrasted to it. His eyes had a sadistic look to them almost as if he would enjoy ripping us apart. He was bare-chested and you could see that he was well built and muscled having only a sword strap around his chest. His pants were a cow-like pattern that were baggy around his legs in till about mid-calf were bandages wrapped around in till his pants met his shoes. He had bandages wrapped like Kakashi-sensei's mask, and his head band symbol was on the top of his head. He was smiling behind his mask.

"Well, well, looks like Tazuna got some expensive help, I mean not just anyone gets the copy-cat ninja Kakashi, but what's this some gennins, oh how much fun they'll be to tear apart."

"Who are you?" Sasuke the ever present Uchiha asked almost as if he was a fly bothering his eyes telling it to go away.

"Me brat, well I'm the Demon of the Mist otherwise known as Zabuza Momoichi."

"Don't interfere with this fight you won't be able to win he's a high level jounin, and a S-class missing nin."

Sasuke starts to freak out, and starts shaking from the killer intent rolling off the self-christened Zabuza Momoichi. His kunai was shaking in his hand, and that shaking kunai was then pointed to his stomach. The fog starts to come in to existence almost rooting for the mercenary to win and kill us all.

"Sasuke, calm down I'm not going to let this monster hurt my teammates," he announced dutifully and Zabuza scoffed at him as he faded in to the thickening tendrils of mist. We hear him talking about the kill points he could hit, and it would seem to most to be coming from everywhere; however thanks to my advanced senses I could pin point where both him and Kakashi-sensei are. Then we see a crazed Zabuza who I knew instantly was a water clone, and Kakashi-sensei was slashed only for Zabuza to find out he was a water clone as well. He complimented on his use of a speech to copy his technique.

They kept fighting even though it was mostly a battle of the minds, and they moved on to the lake. I heard a cry and saw Kakashi-sensei trapped in a water prison jutsu.

"Cuso, let him go teme."

Naruto screams while the demon of the mist starts to laugh maniacally. Naruto then rushes him with me behind and he hits Zabuza in the stomach causing him to cough up blood. He laughs again:

"Oh you two are different, I might just have to keep you two alive, and teach you."

"Teach us," I scoff, "What can you teach us if I can read your mind."

"You're bluffing."

"No, I'm not," I then make some hand signs that he obviously recognizes, "**Water Style: Water Lily Explosion**!"

Three explosions sound in front of him all in the shape of a water lily. he jumps to avoid it but lands in Naruto's range and he beats Zabuza in to a tree where he is hit with a senbon, and a young man drops on to a branch above him and thanks us:

"Thank you I've been on his trail for weeks now, and you've finally got me the shot I needed," he then picks up Zabuza like he's nothing, and shushins away. Kakashi-sensei collapses on his knees for a minute, and then gets up, and we walk the rest of the way to Tazuna's house. We a greeted by a woman who ushers us in and thanks us for getting here father back home safely. She then makes us sit down while she makes dinner to which I protest, and I help her with the dinner, and after dinner I walk out.

I go and find Zabuza, and sit there in till he wakes up, and the boy takes off his mask. I then jump down and sit in front of them. they act completely shocked, and scared in till I said:

"You have nothing to fear, I'm not here to kill you."

Naruto comes out of the shadows and sits right next to me he says:

"We want to make a deal, we both know that you're only blood clones, and that you're true selves are somewhere else, but we want to be your allies."

"Why would you want allies in such low places kid?"

"Because, the village prefers the Uchiha without his sharingan, and he will most likely try to betray the village for power, but instead of him being banished we will because we're Jinchuriki."

"Impressive that you knew."

"Well, we aren't the son and niece of the fourth for nothing, nor are we Uzumaki's for nothing, no matter how much they tried to stunt our growth," Naruto tells him. I get up and say:

"We must be getting back they'll probably start looking for us if we wait any longer."

We went back to the house, and fell asleep. The next morning Naruto and Kakashi were in charge of teaching duck-butt chakra control, and Sakura and I were in charge of guarding Tazuna. We made small talk and I told her what really happened. On the way to Tazuna's house we had to go to the supermarket, it was the most pitiful sight I had ever seen. Once we were out of the shop a little girl asked us if we had any food, and we gave her a pile of candy, and told her not to steal from anyone. When we got back I asked Sakura if she could help me with something, and we started a little garden in the middle of town which was received with much joy and impatience for it to grow. The days went on like this in till Zabuza and Haku came back.

* * *

Dun-duh-dun cliffy well kind of my Christmas Eve present to you guys and for those who were confused on the Naruhina and the Namikaze estate well I goes like this

1 Naruhina is eventual

2 The Namikaze estate is the house Minato built for him, Kushina, Naruto, and hopefully they're other children if they had any, but unfortunately they died before they could live in it with Naruto, but it had everything that he could want to learn from it.

Goodbye my friend and be awesome


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay but my parents think that I should get out more and I've had little time in writing this so sorry but I can't think of a good disclaimer right now because I'm lazy : P

Oh and it has come to my attention that some people are bitching about my lack of Naruhina and the Namikaze estate. To elaborate I'm going to add more after this chapter, and the Namikaze estate is the house that Minato or the Fourth Hokage built for him, Kushina, Naruto, and if possible any other children the two had after Naruto. I DON'T OWN NARUTO! If I was Naruto would be smarter and stronger and Sasuke would have died in the wave by the hands of Haku. NOW ON TO THE STORY!

"Talking"

"_thinking"_

"**Attack/ Demonic voice"**

* * *

Arekusu's Pov

It was a normal morning in the wave foggy but it eventually wore off, and all of us went with Tazuna except for Sakura. Sakura is a lot different than she was in the academy, a façade that her mother forced her into at a young age, she was extremely smart still but unlike her façade she wasn't a fangirl and she has insane brute strength for someone our age. I also taught her some medical ninjutsu which she took to immediately, but for the situation with Sasuke it only got worst.

Sasuke was constantly stalking Naruto, not acknowledging me as I was in his words "A pathetic kunoichi who only got that strong is from my kekkai genkai", and seemed to border on insanity at some points now that there was no one on this team that would back him up. He was extremely surprised at Sakura telling him to piss up a rope, and she even scared him to the point that he wouldn't tell her father or mother about her true nature. ( And to believe they called my mom a whore, I swear she made my mom look like an angel with all the things she's done).

Once we got to the bridge, which me, Naruto, and Sakura helped out on by the way, we noticed that all the workers were knocked out. Sakura and I raced to two of the men to find that no harm had been dealt other than being knocked unconscious. Then Zabuza and Haku stepped from the shadows and said:

"Ne, Kakashi Gato's going to come with his little retard army and don't worry I won't fight you neither will Haku we're just gonna help you kill the bastard."

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Because after I kill him I'm going to kill that bastard Yagura, the demon who claims to be the mizukage."

"Interesting why?"

"Because," Haku tells him, "I have a kekkai genkai and I am tired of people hunting down my people and killing them for a reason they can't control."

"But wait if you hav-"

"In Kiri, anyone with a bloodline limit was to be killed and those with blood techniques were hunted down and killed in till they were organized, and it started a civil war, and all bloodline limits there are seen demonic because bloodline traits got blamed for all horrors of the Third Shinobi War."

"Exactly right kid how did you know that, that's not exactly a subject they teach in school."

"Yes but seeing as how both my cousin and I have a kekkai genkai, I wanted to learn how people outside off our country, and I was looking for anyone to take me of Konoha."

"Really, why?"

"Easy," I told him, "we've been beaten up ever since we were little, in fact I almost wouldn't have my right arm right now if it weren't for a traitor helping me when I was little."

"You got help from a traitor?"

"Yes, duck asses older brother, Itachi Uchiha, before he killed the clan, got one of his cousins to stop burning my arm off, and took me to his mother where she patched me up, of course though as soon as her husband came home he literally threw me out of the district, I bet he was sleeping on the couch after that."

Sasuke looked confused and shocked at the same time and mumbled:

"Oh, so that's when he told me that women have the true power, that finally makes sense."

Of course everyone heard this and started chuckling or giggling. He looked like he was about to have a tantrum again so we quickly stifled it except for Zabuza who then started laughing in the emo's face. He turned bright red and tried to attack Zabuza but luckily Kakashi-sensei managed to hold him back. We decided to make Gato think that we were fighting and put henges on ourselves to make us look worn out, and that blood was everywhere.

When Gato arrived he made an extremely large and powerful entranced flanked by about thirty-five men. He started laughing at us in till Naruto said:

"Ha, you're an idiotic old man you really think that we didn't know you were coming both me and the red head I call my cousin are sensory type ninjas we knew you were coming from a mile away."  
"And really Gato you really think that the Demon of the Mist will die at your hands think again."

We released the henge and stood there with no blood and completely unharmed, and then all of the villagers flanked us with Inari and Sakura in command. We let our chakra levels spike and everyone on the opposite side starts cowering in fear, and there ship blows up. I say:

"Wow you guys really should be more in tune with your surroundings I can't believe you let a gennin clone sneak around you and plant specialized explosive tags on your ship."

They looked back and I saw some of them cry and one screamed:  
"There's no way you're a gennin your chakra levels are too high!"

"Well," Naruto and I say, "That's what happens when your related to three out of the four hokages in Konoha, and the grandchildren of the last Uzukage"

Everyone freezes in shock most of them with wide eyes others with their jaws dropped. Many of them were wondering just how strong we really were. Sasuke was wondering how we were related to such powerful people, but decided that that was the only way we're able to surpass him. Even Gato starts shaking a little bit his eyes widen slightly but he tries to cover it. I ask Zabuza:

"Ne, Zabuza can Sakura take out the mouse with glasses, it would be a great way to show off her new skills."

"Sure just leave the final blow to me."

"Ne, Sakura did you hear that!"

"Sure did," and she walks up towards me and charges at him. She hits him twice, once on the head, once on the stomach. She then walks away and says:

"You can kill him now."

Zabuza lazily throws a kunai at his eye and heart and he starts bleeding. He grabs him after painfully ripping out the kunai, and throws him into the water. The criminals are then rounded up and put in people's home while we waited for the bridge to be finished. Once the bridge was finished they had a slight dilemma on what to name it, but they decided to name it 'The Great Uzumaki and Hurano Bridge'. Sasuke was in tantrum modes because he couldn't tattle, and he was weaker than anyone else on the team even the females, but he wouldn't admit it. Zabuza and Haku left for Kiri to help the rebels, but not before Zabuza offered to teach us kenjutsu anytime we wanted too. We got home three days after the finishing of the bridge and put in a good report, but not telling the third about our run in with the Demon of the Mist.

Sakura and I kept up our training and we found that with the two of us sparing constantly we exceled quickly, and Kakashi found out that my second affinity was lightning and decided to teach me chidori. We were bonding and becoming a team all except Sasuke who seemed to come to despise us more and more after each and every day that passed. One day the four of us were walking down the road going to go and spar with Kurenai's team when the Konohamaru Corps. were following us in a box that they thought to have disguised as a rock, but really all that they did was paint it gray. Sakura giggled at their cuteness, and told them that a perfect square can't exist in nature, next time she said add some paper mache to make bumps on it. He then introduced us to his two friends Udon and Moegi, and said that they are the Konohamaru Corps. with an extremely cute intro. To which me and Sakura squealed and hugged them saying that they were so adorable. The boys didn't like that so much, but Moegi seemed to love the attention and giggled.

Then two foreign ninja came up to us and said:

"Wow is this the competition we're gonna win the chunnin exams for sure."

"Maa, you guys really should hide your signature better," I said, "I've known that you've been coming for like five minutes at least."

"Oh," the girl says, "So you're a sensory type."

"Yep but on the team there's two of us that are sensory types, so you only know one of us."

"Excuse us but can we please go spar with a fellow team now," Sakura says, "We want to see our friend."

"You little brat I'll teach you," he charged towards us in till Sakura picked him up by the collar and pulled him off the ground and told him:

"If anyone needs a lesson it's you, number one don't underestimate your opponent because of gender or looks that could get you killed," she throws him about two feet where he lands on his ass he looks livid and is about to charge us.

"Lesson number two," I tell him throwing a poisoned senbon at him which he pulls out but freezes two seconds later, "Don't ever charge in blindly nor angry the opponent will use your emotions against you, isn't it rule number one that a ninja doesn't show emotion?"

The girl looks shocked and impressed, and then Sasuke jump out a nearby tree and I say:

"Ne, Sasuke isn't it always Kakashi-sensei that's late or did you get jumped by your fangirls and their mothers again."

He offers no comment and I feel another presence and look to see a red headed boy with a tattoo that says 'love' on his forehead. He was about Sasuke's height and his hair was unkempt like Naruto's. He was pale with greenish-blue eyes surrounded by the biggest black circles you've ever seen. He was wearing a brown and black outfit with a gourd strapped to his back. He looked extremely different from the other two and he was with, and he was also a jinchuriki. The boy unparalyzed that second and the red head looked down at him and said:

"Kankuro, you are a disgrace to all of Suna."

"I'm sorry brother," he says and everything is quiet in till I say:

"Wait you guys are siblings you guys don't even look alike, and all of you look the same age are you triplets or something."

The red head turns his attention to me and glares but you can tell that he is talking to his bijuu. Another thing I can sense is that his bijuu wasn't sealed right and that his bijuu can easily take control of his body.

"No," He says his voice is cold, "We are not triplets, the blonde with the pigtails is the eldest her name is Temari, the cat eared one who you paralyzed is called Kankuro and is the middle child, and my name is Gaara I'm the youngest."

"Wait so you're teammates with your older siblings, don't you normally get assigned with other children than your family in Suna?"

"Yes but I'm a special case."

"Okay then," Sakura says, "Well nice to meet you but we got to go or we'll be late for a sparing match with our other teams."

We turned an started walking away but I had to say this so I screamed:

"Oi, Gaara you can call me ginger because you're a ginger too!"

He blushed and turned away to which I giggled.

"_Well this is gonna a be a fun chunnin exams"_

* * *

My new years revolution is that I'm going to update more often sorry fornarniaooh pancakes out.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hidow hope I followed meh New Years Revolution I now turn it over to Are-chan and Gaa-kun

Gaara: Don't call me that

Me: Fine I'll call you ginger

Arekusu: Wait you're a ginger

Me: Yep Now GINGERS UNITE *grabs Arekusu's hand and makes her fist pump with sparkles around us*

Gaara: *sweat drops at us* She doesn't own Naruto only her OC's and such

Me: Yay! You said it NOW ON TO THE WIZARD THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF! I MEAN THE SEVENTH CHAPTER OF THE STORY!

Arekusu's Pov

After I told Naruto what was wrong with Gaara and how his seal was done by a noob he decided that we would use him as a guniea pig for a seal that allows the jinchuriki to summon the demon whenever they want, but we're not going to tell him that otherwise he'd probably throw a fit. We searched for his chakra signature and found it. Once we found him we noticed that he was on the roof looking at the stars. I said:

"Hey shouldn't you be sleeping, the exams are in two days."

"I haven't been able to sleep since I was a newborn."

"Tell me Gaara," Naruto said, "Is something wrong with your seal?"

"How'd you know?" he asked

"A jinchuriki can tell when his brethren are having problems."

"You can't do anything though."

"Actually we can, you see our clan was renowned for their fuinijutsu and seeing as how we stole all the scrolls of our clan in Konoha we are extremely good at the art of sealing and could help you get some sleep again and summon Ichibi as well."

He looked at us like we were telling him that we could make even his wildest dreams come true. Naruto took out a paint brush and a model of the seal and he looked at us skeptically. We nodded and he lifted up his shirt, and Naruto drew the seal on his stomach and activated it. He started to look sleepy but Naruto managed to keep him awake. Gaara then successfully summoned Ichibi only for me to attack the poor thing and squish him while squealing quietly about how cute he is. To which both boys sweat drop and Ichibi quietly tries to make me stop and then I ask:

"Wait what are you? A panda? A raccoon? Do you know what I'll just call you a pandacoon."

He struggles to save his reputation and to get out of my grip while Naruto is snickering at his predicament. We then wave goodbye to Gaara and go home, and say good night. After that we go to our respective rooms and fall asleep.

The Exam Day

Arekusu's Pov

We got up bright and early to go to the exams and maybe get to spar. I got Sakura, Ten Ten, and Hinata out of their houses and we went to a training ground and spared in till bout nine thirty. We then went to the building where the exams were taking place and found our teams. On the second floor we encountered some interesting chunnin who were throwing children away and calling them weak. I then did a release that allowed ever everyone to see that they were chunnin of the leaf. My team and I left for the courtyard, and found everyone.

On the way we met a team mate of Hinata's cousin named Rock Lee and he beat up Sasuke with only a couple of hits in till his sensei came, inside a giant turtle by the way, and they started screaming about youth and ran towards each other in a sunset. Everyone on our team besides Sasuke, who was pouting on the ground, sweat dropped at their antics. Then the two decided to ask what was wrong with Sasuke, and we told them he was having a temper tantrum because his ego's been hurt. Lee then decided to pledge his undying love for her to which she avoided all but one, on purpose, and acted like she hated it but winked at him. He looked extremely confused and she mouthed that she'd explain later, and he nodded.

Ino attacked Sasuke and Kiba was flirting with Hinata to which Naruto responded with growling and dragging her away from him using her hand. She started to turn red and almost fainted in till I gave her a thumbs up along with Ten Ten, and Sakura. She then calmed down and talked with him quietly and a late teenage gennin walked up to us and asked if we were new and I could tell that he was lying about trying to help us, and he was no gennin. I also got from his mind that they were going to kill Gaara's dad in two days. I decide to tell him thank you for the advice of being quiet but unfortunately I'm not Kiba or emo duck over there and they seem to be the ones that cause the most trouble, but you're from an enemy village and I don't completely believe that you're going to help us. I also apologized on my former classmate's and my teammate's behalf.

He looked shocked and practically ran away with his tail in between his legs, and after that I managed to get everyone to stop making a scene, I had to threaten dog boy with castration, and a large man appeared. He was extremely intimidating, had scars covering his face, and a deep commanding voice. He was wearing a jounin uniform and had the look of an old torn up tiger that was ready to pounce on its prey which in this situation was us. He told us no fighting in till the second stage, and to never use fatal force to which some sound kids complained about to make them look a lot scarier than normal. They told us to go get registered and go to that room with your team mates. We had many gennin most notably Gaara, Neji, Lee, Hinata, and some of our old classmates. We were handed the test and almost everyone in the room knew that they had to cheat, but thank kami I didn't have too. I was done in about ten minutes, and I feigned drawing which got them looking at me. They declared I was cheating in till I put a henge on the front side of my paper and told them I only had my drawings on the back. The chunnin seemed really shocked but told me fine but next time they were going to get me. The chunnin were trying to mess with everyone and they made a couple kids cry and others scream in frustration. Then they announced the last question, and said if you didn't pass this you wouldn't be able to move up from a gennin ever, but you could leave to stay a gennin and try another time. Some of them left so they could be gennin and maybe be a chunnin. Naruto stood up and then said:

"There's no way that this one question can prevent someone from being a ninja because there's always more than one around a problem and you just can't prevent anyone from reaching a higher level because there will always be someone out there that will work in till they're bleeding, exhausted and half dead to achieve their goals, and that is never going to change."

The others were inspired and took on the face that said to bring it on, and he asked if anyone else was going to leave and all the unwavering faces gave him his answer. He then said:

"Alright, you… pass!"

Groans echoed throughout the class room and I put my head down and chuckled. Then a lady burst through the window, and Ibiki, as I later learned, told her that she was early. She was very strange looking and had an aura similar to Naruto's and mine. She was tan with her purple eyes in a strange hair do, and she had on a trench coat, and skirt and fish net instead of a shirt. She told us to go home, rest up and meet her at training ground 44 tomorrow. I stayed behind slightly and gave her a rock on signal and she smiled. I went to find Gaara and found him on his hotel's roof and I told him about his dad. I told Naruto to make a shadow clone for me and I summoned my favorite and one of my biggest summonings. I call her Raven because she's a dark black dragon, and she is obsessed with shiny things.

We get to Suna in an hour and Gaara gets his dad to come and he puts a shadow clone that'll last for a week after his "death". He got on raven with us and we went back to Gaara's hotel we were back around dinner time, and I told them good bye and walked home. I ate dinner with Naruto and after Sakura, Hinata, and I go into the woods to spar. I ask Hinata why her family taijutsu doesn't seem to suit her and she told me is that those moves were for people with an earth affinity and she has a water affinity. I started to freak out, in a good way, and I decided to teach her some water jutsus for the chunnin exams, and Sakura was frustrated because she didn't know what affinity she was.

I told her to go to the store and get some chakra paper and channel some of your chakra in and it will tell you. If it starts to get wet it means water, turns to dirt it means earth, sets on fire is fire, crackles then sets on fire is lightning, and ripping into pieces means air. She nodded and went to Ten Ten's shop to get it and tried to pay but the stubborn girl said it was on the house as long as she got her weapons from her shop from now, and it turns out she's an earth type.

We went home and got ready for the second part of the exams. We got weapons, trained our ninjutsu, had regular sparring and muscle conditioning which my cousin, Lee, Neji, and even Gaara participated, much to Neji's irk. Sakura finally explained to Lee why she had to avoid him in public and he understood, but he would shower her with affection every chance he got. Sakura and Lee had a spar and Lee started to help out with Sakura's speed, and she helped him with his strength. I helped with Hinata's water affinity and she seemed to be a prodigy at it, and Naruto was flirting with her every chance he got. We even told them about our parentage and what we were and everyone was okay with it. Sasuke started to stalk me and it was extremely creepy, but me and the girls managed to get him off our tails every time.

The second day Ino asked if she could join us and we said yes but only if she knew the true side of duck butt, and she said that she did apparently the exam day she was asking him something when he yelled at her about how he hated her and that she was stupid and the only reason that she didn't join us yesterday is that she was crying her eyes out. We got some more chakra paper from Ten Ten's shop and found out that Ino was an air and lightning type, and I dragged her to Kakashi-sensei and asked him if he could help out Ino with her lightning affinity and he said that he couldn't do it before the finals unfortunately because of the council but after sure. On the last night before the exam we decided to go to the bath house and found an old man peeping on us, and he got a taste of my chakra chains. He asked how I got those and I told him my name, my cousin's name, and my aunts name, to which he nodded, and asked what was his problem was but he shunshied away. We were angry but decided not to let a pervert ruin our relaxation, but everyone saw my gigantic burn scar. I decided to tell them the story:

"On a Kyubbi festival when I was five years old, me and Naruto hoped that maybe this year we wouldn't be chased and beaten like all the other years, and we went outside only to be chased again, and I got separated from Naruto and wandered into the clan districts neighborhood, I was scared and I kept calling out for Naruto, and a Uchiha police officer was walking towards his home and spotted me… out of anyone in the whole village Uchiha's hated me the most except for an ANBU that would constantly save from the crowds, and that particular Uchiha decided to try out a fire jutsu on my right arm, my arm would have burnt off if it weren't for that same ANBU that saved my life so many times, he brought me to his mother, and that's when I figured out that he was Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother, him and his mother managed to save my arm, and helped me in till Sasuke's father came home with Sasuke trailing behind him… he told Itachi and Sasuke to leave the room and started to yell at Sasuke's mother for bringing the 'demon lover' into the household, but she yelled right back saying that even if I was a demon lover that it was the clan's fault that I was in such a state, and I was just a child younger than their own youngest son, he said if I was treated and she said yes, and I quote 'then we repaid our debt' and he grabbed me by the scruff of my shirt, carried me out of the Uchiha compound, and threw me out of the gates, I ran towards the hospital and sat next to my cousin who was beaten almost to death later he told me that that particular year he had his ribcage ripped open and was left to die, I told the nurses about my burns but they refused to give me any salve, but luckily over the time it to heal the burn, Mikoto would send me burn salve through Itachi, and we became so familiar with Itachi that we started to call him Itachi-nii, we were devastated when he was declared a traitor and had massacred his clan, so um yeah."

"Geez what a depressing story, but I have to ask why would Itachi and Mikoto not hate you when the rest of the clan did?"

"I guess they were a bit smarter than the average Uchiha."

This comment gets everyone laughing, and I think that I've finally found my precious people and I know that they'll never just give up on me or betray me. I start to laugh so hard I'm crying which gets everyone laughing more. After the episode we say good night, reminded each other to check if we had everything, and wished them good luck. I got home and changed in to my pajamas and fell asleep.

The Next Morning

Sakura's Pov

Gosh I don't want to get up my parents kept me up half the night interrogating me about where I was and why I wasn't home much these last two days. I told them that Kakashi-sensei was putting me through some harsh training to get me and Sasuke ready for the chunnin exams, and I also told them that he left the other two to their own devices to get them to like my teacher, and shut up. I hate my parents ever since I was about six and they told me to be an Uchiha fangirl I feel like all I am to them is just a convenience that they can use to climb up the social ladder. My dad is just weak-willed and always follows what my mother says so I can't really hate him as much but I can't wait in till I can start making enough money to get out of here. They expect so much of me especially my mother she barely even spends time with me and she expects me to be exactly like her.

I get up and make my own breakfast before my mom can make that disgusting crap that she calls 'healthy food that will help you retain your figure' ugh, I can retain my figure just fine with my constant spars, and work as a ninja. I've never wanted to be Sasuke's fangirl, I've wanted to be a tomboy because I've always pink, girly, and I hate it. Thank god, I have friends that understand me which is more than my mother the woman who wants to control my life ever cared to understand.

Today's the day I finally get to start to show my true colors, and no none of them are pink.

Well hi, how'd you like the insight in to Sakura's mind and family life I hope you like for those who are screaming for more Povs the next chapter or two is the chunnin exams it's going to be chok full of different peoples thoughts ciao fornarniaooh pancakes out


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hello how is everyone doing I hope that no one is angry if my last chapter sucked I'll probably revise it when I get around, sorry if I didn't do this yesterday but I had to catch up to my brothers in Soul Eater and had an almost all day Soul Eater marathon, and my parents had to turn off the wifi yeah now EXACALI!... wait I forgot to say I don't own Naruto verdammit I'm an idiot! Now to the story

Sakura's Pov

As soon as I got away from what my mom calls a 'civil and healthy family breakfast' I run to training ground 44, and thank Kami I wasn't that late. Unfortunately the proctor notices and asks why, and I steal Kakashi-sensei's famous line, and she chuckled and left it at that. All my friends, especially Are-chan, were giving me thumbs up, and I walked to my team. Sasuke was pouting and acting like a baby like usual, and me and Are-chan were talking.

As soon as the lady was done counting to make sure that no one snuck in to the test she told us this:

"Hello children, my name is Anko, and I will be your proctor, you are about to enter training ground 44, otherwise known as the Forest of Death, a lot of young gennin have died in there trying to become a chunnin, and some of you will be no exception, anyone who wishes to live another day and try again in another hidden village you may leave now."

Sasuke smirked and decided to be an idiot and let his ego lead him which led him in the wrong direction, like always, and he said:

"Well, if you passed through this I bet anyone could pass, I mean you're nothing more than a hooker in a jounin disguise."

I moved out of the way just in time for a kunai to graze Sasuke's cheek and cut of a strand of my hair in the process. It drew a line across his face and cut his side bangs, and we faced the wrath of Anko. She looked insane, she had an extremely large smile that seemed to be splitting her face, and her eyes were wide, she held a second kunai in her right hand. The rest of the children, including us, moved out of the way. He just stood there smirking in till she drew closer to him and her started to cower at the sight of her slightly insane looking face and smile, and I decided to end the madness by saying:

"Um excuse me, Anko I know my team mate can be a really egotistical, sexist, and a block head, but that's the councils fault, and as much as I would want you to beat him up we unfortunately need him as he is a part of our team."

She looked at me and laughed and asked:

"Weren't you his fan girl?"

"No only a stupid little girl blindly following the tasks my mother gave me."

"Well, awesome for you to finally notice her true colors."

"Oh I noticed them a long time ago, it's just she was a part of the council, and I was a civilian soo."

She then walked away, chuckling, and began explaining the process and telling us to sign the wavers that said Konoha wasn't responsible if you died in there. Everyone there signed it and each of our teams was given a scroll, and we got an earth so that means we would have to find a heaven. We were station at a different gate waiting for the signal, and we saw it and ran.

Hinata's Pov

I'm extremely proud of and happy for Sakura because she managed to get Anko of her team's backs and denounce her mother at the same time. Once the signal was seen my team and I shot off into the forest, and found a team about two minutes later. Unfortunately their scroll was a heaven, but because they were defeated we took their scroll any way. We kept going into the forest, and Shino sent out his bugs to find anyone with an earth scroll that we could easily defeat, or trade with. He said it would take a while.

Kiba then decided to complain about his hunger, and asked who had the food. I sighed and said:

"I have the scroll Inuzuka-san, and it will last all five days if you don't eat it all."

They looked at me like I was insane because I wasn't stuttering and asked:

"What?"

"Well," Kiba said, "You're not stuttering."

"Kiba, she was putting up an act the whole time, I could tell by her chakra reactions."

"Thank you, Shino-san for explaining that."

"Wait why were you lying to everyone."

"I wasn't lying to everyone just the people who I don't trust as much, and I decided that since we're in here that I should come clean."

"Oh, that's cool."

I unsealed the food, we ate, and then decided to set up camp by a little brook about a mile away. I seal up the remnants of the food, and we went to the campsite. Once we get there I unseal the bedrolls and fill up the canteens. I then hear Sakura screaming angrily and wince in sympathy for whoever pissed her off, and Kiba asked why I winced. I told him about her strength and he winced as well and made a note to himself to never piss her off.

Arekusu's Pov

Once we ran in we got on guard, but kept running. I took the back because of my sensory abilities, and then we started to encounter some grass nin. I told everyone to keep on running but expect to be attacked physically or be put under a genjutsu at any time. We managed to outrun them and get another earth scroll on the way, but when Sasuke decided that we were safe we were attacked. It was a girl from Kiri and I could tell right away that she wasn't a girl nor a child and definitely not a gennin in any way shape or form.

"You're not a gennin, I know that the scroll is not what you want, and I also know that you're not a girl, so what and who are you exactly."

The person and question started to laugh in a strange raspy voice, and the disguise started to peel of like snake skin. The man was pale, tall, dark-haired, and amber eyes with snake like designs on his eyelids. He was wearing a kimono that had a large purple rope bow in the back, and it was baggy on his extremely skinny body. He seemed to be extremely flexible and held himself like a snake.

"You're the snake sannin Orochimaru, the only student of the third that betrayed the village, what the hell are you doing here, oh wait you're probably here for Sasgay over there, let me guess the sharingan."

"Well, you certainly are an intuitive one aren't you, you're smarter than most of the adults here, I would love for you to join me."

"Yeah well you can go suck it because I'm not going to I have friends and family in this village that I'm not going to betray, and if you offer power, there's a reason why good guys always win in the end because good guys have something you don't, precious people."

"Well, then I guess you have to die," and as soon as he says that his neck stretches to kill me. I don't move, and bring out my father's katana. Naruto goes around his neck and try to attack the body, and he tries to wrap him up in his neck. I jump away but he manages to hit me in the arm breaking it, and knocks Sakura and I away from Sasuke and bites him on the neck, and duck butt heroically faints. Naruto charges at him but he manages to wrap him up and Naruto uses substitution and hides in the trees to survey the area. Sakura gets extremely pissed letting out a war cry she hits him with a chakra infused punch so hard that he gets thrown away. I then feel him try to shunshi away and Naruto pops back pissed screaming and manages to pin the bastard to the ground. We manage to keep him down, and Anko arrives and asks us if we're all right.

She goes off to tell the third about it, and I help her by binding him with my chakra chains. I have a dislocated shoulder and a hairline fracture in my left arm, but we set it and Sakura heals it. Anko still hasn't returned so we think good things, and decide to find a campsite. We find a cave that's close to a brook, and me and Sakura take turns of taking care of duck butt, and setting up the camp. Naruto comes back with fire wood, and we start a fire using a low level fire jutsu. We decide to take shifts to keep it going all night, and watch the camp, and Sakura said she'll take the first shift because she used the least amount of chakra, and duck butt's out cold. We go to sleep and wait for our shifts. Mine is the second watch and I'm in charge of keeping the teme alive but my pranking past comes out, and I can't but help draw on the teme's face because he didn't help at all and was the first to sleep. I wake up Naruto for his shift and he starts chuckling when he sees the duck's face, and compliments me on my beautiful art. I fell asleep again and fortunately it was dreamless.

The Next Morning

Sakura's Pov

I wake up along with Are-chan to see that she's doodled on Sasuke's face, and I giggle at the sight. Are-chan and I make breakfast for everyone, but Sasuke is still out cold. Then Arekusu senses someone on the way, and we get ready for an attack. There's three sound ninja but Naruto and Arekusu quickly disarm them of their greatest weapons, and they run away.

After the encounter Sasuke decides to finally wake up, and he has a tantrum at the fact that he has to warm up his own breakfast, and we didn't keep it warm for him. After he's eaten I find one of Shino's bugs, and we decide to follow it to Hinata's team. Once we find them and start talking to them we find that each of us has a scroll that the other needs, and we trade the scrolls and run to the tower. Once we get there and found that Gaara's team is there too. All of us decide to open the scroll, and Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, and Lee's sensei Gai pops out of the scrolls and congratulate us on passing the second part of the exam so quickly, and that they were going to set up our rooms in the compound.

As soon as they left basically everyone that has a crush starts flirting, and Naruto and Hinata are the worst it's like watching Lee and Gai's youth scene. I sat down and Kiba tried flirting with me, but he got the cold shoulder. I was watching Gaara's and Are-chan's exchange and was trying not to giggle at how awkwardly cute those two were. I decided to tease her about it and announce it to everyone, and both of them turned a shade of red that even Hinata would envy. The teachers came back in the middle of this, and Gai started commenting on their 'youthful love' and the couple turned an even darker shade of red if it was even possible.

The next three days were boring, and we couldn't train our leave this compound. Luckily though Lee got there on the third day of the test.

The Third Day of the Test

Lee's Pov

After we defeated an unyouthful team from Taki and got the heaven scroll we arrived at the tower, and we opened the scroll. The jounin that was proctoring the test popped out, and we were shown to a compound and I saw my little cotton candy angel. Once she was gone and ran towards her, taking her by surprise, and hugged her. Her reaction was to squeal and giggle, and I decided grab her and spin her around which made her giggle even more.

I saw the Uchiha glaring at the wall and look at her for clarification, and she mouths 'temper tantrum', I nod. We decide to leave he unyouthful team mate in his corner, and talk about what we missed. She told me about what happened with Gaara and Arekusu, and we both laughed at it. She even had pictures to show me, and I put on my mask talking about youth and all that. She looked at me sadly and I mouthed 'it's all right it's not for much longer', and she nodded sadly.

Dun dun dun so Are-chan, Naruto-kun, and Sakura-chan aren't the only ones with a mask. Well I hoped you liked this chapter fornarniaooh pancakes out.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hello hope you liked my cliffy at the end so here's the next chapter I now turn it over to Sasuke in an adorable, but deadly Lolita outfit

Sasuke: *ashamed* She doesn't own Naruto only what she came up with

Me: Ahh you are such a cute Lolita girl

Sasuke: NO I'M NOT, I AM A BOY, CUSO!

Me: Geez don't get your panties in a bunch, NOW ON TO THE STORY!

P.S Don't get angry but I made up the matches and the order sowwy

Arekusu's Pov

I'm so embarrassed about what happened the first day at the compound, and it was even worse with Gai commenting and Kakashi-sensei there. Once everyone that passed was there we were escorted to an arena, and greeted by the hokage saying something about the will of fire and all that.

"Due to the number of you here we are going to hold a preliminary round right now, those who want to go please do so now."

About five people left with an ashamed look on their faces and heads down. Then a man came up he was wearing a jounin uniform, and had black hair. He was coughing really badly almost coughing out his lungs, and in between his coughing fits he introduced himself:

"Hello *cough* my name is Hayate *cough cough* *unintelligible* and I'll be *cough* your proctor for the last *cough cough* part of the exams *cough*."

Hayate then told us fortunately for some, or unfortunate for some sadists, there was only one rule: no killing. Hayate then said that you're names would be picked randomly and he would announce it once you were on the board.

The first to fight were two foreign ninja; one from Kusa and another I saw in the forest or from Oto. There fight was quickly ended by the Oto nin's use of the device on his arm, and he was declared the winner. The next two up was Shino against a Taki nin, and the fight although longer than the other was it was pretty quick as well.

The next was going to be a great fight with the Byakugan prodigy Neji, against the shy and supposedly weak clan heiress, Hinata. I was excited for the match to begin, and bets were already being placed that Hinata would lose. Neji decided to go on about how fate declared him the winner, and all that fate bullsh*t.

"Shut up Neji, no one cares about your frickin' mumbo jumbo preaching."

The entire stadium gasped and some people fell silent while their eyes were bulging out of their heads like they've been hit in the stomach, none more so than Hinata's father. Neji was pissed and charged at her smirking thinking that he would win. Hinata spun out of the way with the grace of a dancer, and got behind him spooking him. He tried to hit her but she gracefully moved out of the way every time and he got increasingly angry. When he got close to hitting her she grabbed his hand and spun throwing him in to a wall without breaking a sweat while Neji was worse for wear. She then decided to end this by using her own jyuuken style tailored to her water affinity and hit him with her own version of the 64 palms technique, and left her cousin unconscious. She confidently walked out of the stadium and joined the circle of girls that we have created.

The next match was Sakura verses Ino, and it was an amazing fight with Ino keeping Sakura at a distance with her wind style techniques. Sakura got increasingly angry each and every time this happened finally she used and earth style technique that allowed her to bury under the ground and hit Ino with a nice uppercut. Sakura was declared the winner as she helped Ino up and the two hugged after which Ino collapsed, and she got Ino to the hospital.

The next battle that was called was Lee verses Gaara, and I had a hard time choosing which to cheer for. Lee took his weights off in a big theatrical showing, and broke through Gaara's defense a small bit. Unfortunately, Lee was caught in Gaara's sand coffin, and Lee surrendered and the two boys shook hands. The crowd cheered at the sight at the two boys from different villages able to show respect to each other.

Naruto was against Kiba next, and it was the ultimate proof of 'all bark and no bite' as Naruto only used his finger to flick him and he was knocked unconscious. The crowd booed at the dog boy, and Naruto took him to the hospital.

The next match was Ten Ten against a boy from Kusa, and he was such an idiot and so sexist that all of us girls cheered for his destruction. She unsealed a flurry of kunai on the boy, and he screamed like a little girl and ran saying that he surrendered. We all sweat dropped at his reaction to a volley of kunai and decided to prank him later.

The next was my match verses a young Oto kunoichi named Karin, and she took Uzumaki form of taijutsu stance. I look at her seriously and see that she's a red head like most Uzumaki's, and tall for her age with a pale face and black glasses. She wears black ANBU style pants

I took the Takuma taijutsu stance, and I waited in till she attacked and she didn't disappoint. She rushed at me with a kunai in hand and I dodged at the last second by flipping over her. She attacked me this way for about two minutes, purely taijutsu, and only after that did she get desperate enough to use a water jutsu. She used water whip, and I countered using a wind style wind bullet. I then rushed her much faster than she ever did, and hit her in some vital pressure points knocking her out. I was declared the winner and brought the girl to the hospital, and going to the department set up for the exams. I then asked:

"Um, I'm sorry but could I visit her after her teammates to say sorry," and I brought out my cruelest weapon puppy dog eyes. The nurse said yes and she told me that she'd inform me of the girl waking up, and I decided to visit Ino. I went in to Ino's room with and angry Ino rubbing her chin, and saying that Sakura had a mean right hook and we were laughing at her.

"Ino, I can get rid of the bruise if you'd like."

"Nah, it's a souvenir, and it'll get Sasuke off my back in case he decides that I'm worthy of his love now."

We both laugh and chat in till the nurse said I could visit the girl. Ino and Sakura decide to go with me, and we enter the room. We see her team mates almost making her cry and I decide to speak up:

"Hey, she's you're team mate shouldn't you be supporting her," they look up at me and sneer:

"Why are you helping her didn't you defeat her?"

"Yes but I'm giving support to my former class mate, and I believe that no one should be punished for something like this."

"You women are all the same soft hearted and weak."

They didn't get to say anything else as Sakura hit a button and they were escorted out of the room for putting 'unnecessary stress' on the poor girl. Karin looked dumb struck and was sitting there with a confused look on her face.

"Sorry about them and sorry for setting them on you, do you want some water?"

"Yes thank you, but why are you being so nice to me, didn't you defeat me?"

"Yeah so, we're girls and gingers we always got each other's back's," she giggles and takes a glass that Sakura handed her, and she drinks the whole thing, "I wanted to ask where did you learn that style from?"

"Orochimaru-sama, taught me he said it was clan techniques, but he wouldn't tell me what clan."

"Well, I think me and my cousin just might be your clan then."

"Wait what?" Sakura asks, confused.

"Yeah that doesn't make any since."

"Sakura, do you remember the stance I took on our first day?"

"Yeah it was the same one as… Karin took! Wait so that was Uzumaki clan style."

"Yep," I say popping the p.

"If she can use Uzumaki clan style then, Orochimaru stole it."

"Wait, Karin do you know the signature move of the Uzumaki clan females."

"Um, chakra chains right, yeah I can use those but I don't show anyone though otherwise I'll be experimented on."

"Then you're definitely an Uzumaki only Uzumaki's can access chakra chains kind of like the Yamanaka's clan jutsus but with a bloodline mixed in."

"Oh that make since."

"Wait since my family is here that means I can leave that awful place, and come here."

"Karin, I don't think that's such a great idea."

"Why?" she asked confused and concerned emotions playing on her face.

"It's very simple really, but I'd rather we say it in a not so public place, so let's get you out of here."

She nods and stays quiet and we get her checked out of the hospital, and she tries to go to her hotel room but it's locked from the inside. We offer for her to come to my place, and Sakura and Ino go home. We get to the apartment and then I grab her and we shunshi to the compound, and Naruto freaks out about having an enemy ninja in our house. I have to explain:

"Naruto, she's an Uzumaki that's not been told of her heritage, and she could be experimented on by hebi-teme."

He stops the rant and practically jumps the poor girl with a hug and saying welcome to the family and all that. I then tell him to leave her alone and I ask if she would help me with dinner, and she asks if it's okay. Once we're done with dinner she asks why it wouldn't be a good idea living with us. Naruto explains this one:

"You know about the nine bijuu correct, well our story is very intertwined with them, on the day I was born Konoha was attacked by the nine tails but very few know the true reason behind it, my mother Kushina Uzumaki was seen as the last survivor of Kumo destroying our ancestors homeland Uziogakure, while that was incorrect it was a what everyone knew, well my mother survived it because she was here in Konoha serving as her great-aunt's replacement for being the jinchuriki of the Kyubbi no Yokou, years later she was married to village's greatest hero, Minato Namikaze or the Fourth Hokage, and then she wanted a child but there is a problem with female jinchuriki of the nine-tails with children they have to have their eggs genetically mixed with a Senju egg, this was done and I was conceived, but on my birthday a man with an orange mask and a thirst for blood, broke into the room in which I had been born in right after my birth and ripped the nine-tails from my mother and murdered her right after, and the man being an Uchiha used his sharingan to control the demon, and drive it to attack the village… there were many lost that day civilian and shinobi alike, and to keep the demon from completely destroying it my father sealed the demon away in to his newborn son, or me."

He stopped his little story and asked:

"Do you want me to tell yours too?"

"Yeah," I answer, "You're so much better than me telling stories," and I pout like a child and cross my arms to which my two cousins laugh.

"Alright, this is imouto's story, well my mother Kushina had a brother named Shiase, and he was much younger than my mom in fact he was only seventeen when my mom died, and a year and a little over a month later Are-chan was born to him and the angle of death Gihiro Takuma, but two days after she was born a seal that had been placed in rikuudo sennin's time broke and unleashed the weakened ten-tails on a small civilian village now called Ferno located near the border of the land of rivers, and Shiase and Gihiro took on the demon but knew immediately that they wouldn't be able to defeat it, so they decided to seal it in their two day old daughter Arekusu, Gihiro had died in the battle and Shiase walked to Konoha with little Arekusu and got her over the wall while sealing himself not far off the path for us to find on our first C-rank mission."

Karin embraced me and said how sorry she was and all that but asked why we wouldn't be good to live with, and I say:

"Easy they see Naruto as the demon within him rather than the jailer of said demon, now don't tell anyone okay, and just in case we'll put a seal on your tongue."

She nodded and we put two seals on her tongue so even if you unsealed one there would still be another to break and this one had a blood seal encoded in, so only we could unseal it. After that we all get changed and hit the hay, and Karin was wearing some of Kushina's old clothes.

The Next day

Karin's Pov

After we shunshi into the apartment and walk out I have to go find my team. Once I find them I'm taken to Orochimaru where I'm interrogated and tell them that I stayed with two gennins that knew nothing about the inner working of Konoha besides the younger girl knowing some gossip. He seems especially pleased when I make stuff up about Sasuke, and he waves us off to the nex round announcements.

My team mate is put against a boy named Shino, Arekusu is put against Sakura, a girl named Temari is against a boy named Shikamaru, Sasuke is against Gaara, and a girl named Hinata is against the winner of the second match. They say that we have one month to prepare for the final round if we are competing, the rest of us are told to try again next year. I leave the stadium and go to the hotel room and pack my things. I then ask Orochimaru, or hebi-teme, if I can go home early as I'm neither in the final round nor vital to the invasion. He excuses me and I run into Arekusu who tells me to go to wave country and talk to a guy named Tazuna under their names and ask him about whirlpool. She also tells me to say that I'm an Uzumaki, and to hide out in the ruins in till she can come get me. After I'm out of the village gates I go as fast as I can, and I run to the land of waves.

Well that is the end do you like meh twist the plot thickens mwhahahahaha fornarniaooh pancakes out


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Yeah finally in the double digits yay! Hidow I'm doing this while taking breaks when studying for finals, and when my mom isn't forcing me to exercise :'(, and then she took meh laptop for like ever so here you go disclaimer I choose you *in my total hero voice come look guys*

Hidan: Why the f*ck am I f*cking here?

Me: *baby voice with puppy dog eyes* Will you do the disclaimer?

Hidan: No

Me: Fine I didn't want to have to do this but you leave me no choice *shows Hidan KakusuXHidan R-18 yaoi*

Hidan: *crying and screams* SHE DOESN'T F*CKING OWN NARUTO ONLY WHAT SHE F*CKING CAME UP WITH! JUST PLEASE MAKE THE F*CKING IMAGES STOP!

Me: *pets Hidan's head and gives him a cookie* Good boy now enjoy your cookie and ON TO NARN-! Do you know what I'll just say story time from now on so… STORY TIME!

* * *

Arekusu's Pov

After Karin is out I decide to get the girls together in Ten Ten's shop, and we decide on a training regime to get those who are in the tournament the ability to get stronger. We meet the guys at training ground 7 and compare notes to see's who's is better; while the boys win in taijutsu the girls win in ninjutsu, and genjutsu training (victory!).

After our meet up Ino has to go see Kakashi-sensei to train her in lightning jutsus, and the rest of us head to our favorite ramen stand. Gaara is very awkward with the whole situation which gets even worse when Ayame-nee asks if we're dating, and both of us turn as red as our hair. Naruto starts flirting with Hinata and Ayame-nee asks:

"Are those two dating?"

"Not really sure," I whisper back, "they are probably dating in secret not telling anyone to avoid Hinata's dad."

After the meal everyone leaves to their respective homes, and most likely goes home to go to sleep. I decide to watch a movie as I can't go to sleep, and wake up on the couch in the morning.

The Next Day

Ino's Pov

My parents were pretty happy last night when I said I'm being trained by Kakashi-sensei, and I went to bed pretty sore. He may seem like a lazy pervert but kami knows how sadistic that man is, but Sasuke seems to enjoy it, psychopath. Today he taught me the basics of chidori but dismissed me after noon saying that he needed to train Sasuke to use his sharingan. I walked to see everyone at training ground 7 and we did the taijutsu regime the boys planned, and of course Lee was our instructor for this portion. I think Kakashi-sensei is sane compared to how this boy trains.

We girls decided to go to the bath house again, and we saw the white haired pervert again. He asked if we had seen Naruto Uzumaki, and said it was important.

Arekusu's Pov

After beating up the white haired guy again he asked where my cousin was and said it was important, but I said:

"Well, if anything important concerns my cousin and nii-san it affects me too, ero-baka," I cross my arms across my chest and huff. He starts laughing, "What the hell man what's so funny?"

He dries his tears and says:

"Sorry but ero-baka is the nickname my teammate gave me, my name is Jiraiya I am one of the sannin of Konoha and I'm curious to how you're related to my godson."

"It's easy to explain really, Kushina's little brother Shiase lived and had me when he was seventeen a year after her death, but was ambushed in a small civilian village by Kumo hunter nins that killed my mom, and left my dad with only enough strength to take me here, we found him outside the village gates on our first C-rank."

"Oh, then I guess I'll have to teach you summoning too."

"We already know how to summon, and don't say anything on seals we're Uzumaki's no matter how much people try to make us stupid seals will come easy to us."

He looked at me dumbstruck and laughed again:

"Maybe you should learn medical ninjutsu too, then you'll be just like her."

"I do know medical ninjutsu."

His laughter stops and he decides to stop laughing and leave, but then the boys burst in thinking we're in trouble. They look at us and Lee and Naruto are down for the count straight out, Neji tried but as soon as Ten Ten looked at him he was down for the count as well. Gaara had turned away but his ears were bright red, and Jiraiya was amused by the entire situation.

"Ero-baka get the idiots out of here, blondie is Naruto."

He nods and has Gaara drag the three boys out of the bath house and all of us stayed in to wash away our shame. What an interesting day this has been.

Naruto's Pov

I wake up in a slightly dream like state thinking about Hinata my beautiful angel, but then I realize the same chakra source that was at the bath house is here. I jump up looking for the man and I see him on a rock near us, and I decide to rush him.

"Nah ah ah, that's no way to treat your god father is it."

"Ooh so you're the ero-sennin mom talked about in her letter and diary."

He chuckled and said:

"Yeah she always called me that."

"So, where were you all these years."

"On a super-secret spy mission that allowed to only send encrypted mess-"

"You were going around spying on women weren't you."

"No I was checking and maintaining my spy network even placing some new people in key places."

I say that I understand but I asked why he was in a bath house, and he said it was to help his novels. He also told me I looked a lot like my dad, but I'm tan and I have whisker marks. The others wake up and start yelling at him, besides Gaara, and ero-sennin just has a perverted chuckle and says that he'll stay away from their girlfriends. The boys all turn red, even Gaara, and complain slightly about that statement. He decides to teach me one of my father's moves, and it was the one that I couldn't master the Rasengan. While we're working on that the others decide go apologize to the girls and Gaara followed after.

Lee's Pov

After we locate the girls and tell them we're sorry for bursting in on them while they were at the bath house and getting practically begging on our hands and knees to do so. All of us go to the field where Jiraiya-sama is, and start talking to him.

Sakura's Pov

After the boys beg (literally on their hands and knees) we get to see the newly dubbed ero-baka, and we start talking (more like yelling) at him. He told us that he is Naruto's, and Arekusu's by association, godfather, and he also elaborates about the laughing at Arekusu saying ero-baka. Apparently he's a former teammate of Naruto's and Arekusu's great-aunt, another sannin by the name of Tsunande Senju.

"Jiraiya-sensei she's not just my great aunt, you know that my mother was the jinchuriki of the nine-tails before me correct?"

"Yes."

"Well the particular seal used on Mito, and Kushina didn't allow the Kyubbi to have any influence in her actions just kept her prisoner, and because of this the demonic chakra would make changes to the eggs that made babies which if not treated correctly, could create a hanyou*, so to keep this from happening someone would cut the egg in half and attach a Senju egg to the other half, so technically your teammate is my mother."

"WHAT!?"

We all deadpan, besides Arekusu and Naruto, and we turn white, we're twitching, and we're frozen from the shock of that statement. Jiraiya's mouth falls all the way to the floor and he also screams:

"WHAT!?"

Arekusu's Pov

"My nii-san just told you."

"I know that but- wait you call him nii-san but Minato had one kid and you're younger than the rest of the group so you can't be his sister."

"I'm not, I'm Shiase's daughter but all me and Naruto had were eachother, and for a short while Misaki-chan but she disappeared years ago."

"I thought Shiase died in the attacks on Uzio, and who's Misaki is she one of you?"

"Naruto tells the stories better than I do so listen to him."

Naruto then tells them my sob story that we told Karin yesterday, and some people got horrified looks on their face and cried at certain parts.

"Who's Misaki, Arekusu, I've known you for a long time and you've never mentioned her."

"I know Hina-chan but it's hard to talk about her not knowing her whereabouts and considering her heritage, I don't even want to think of the horrible things she could have gotten into."

"What do you mean," Sakura asks, "about her heritage."

"If Misaki is alive, she is the last female Uchiha, and also the first Uchiha hanyou."

"Wait what do you mean?" Lee asked

"Misaki's full name is or was Misaki Uchiha, but because her mother was raped by a demon, she was also a half-demon, she unlocked the Sharingan at the age of two, and for that Sasuke's father Fugaku, a proud man who hated anything to do with demons, killed her mother and tried to kill her too, but he failed and instead unlocked her demon heritage, he told her that to come anywhere near the Uchiha compound would mean certain death, and she went to the orphanage, and because of her now demonic features, she was treated like me and Naruto, she was neglected beaten and starved but I could usually sneak food to them, and she lived with us in till, the night of the Uchiha massacre when she disappeared."

Flashback

"_**Misaki where did you live before you came here?" a three year old me asked.**_

"_**I lived with my mother, my father, and my nii-san Shisui, he still visits me sometimes but when I was your age my mom was killed by the head of the clan, he tried to kill me but it didn't work, and I had to leave, and I came here, and found you guys, and besides you're a lot better than my old stuck up family anyways!"**_

_**We giggled and played with some of the toys we 'found' outside of our door for the rest of the day. Me not knowing that I would only have four more years before she was gone.**_

Flashback over

Everyone was solemn and we decided to train for the rest of the day, and not talk about anymore sad things cheering up slightly before returning home, but not before me and the girls gave a threat to ero-baka about peaking on women.

Somewhere

SNEEZ!

"Ah great someone's talking about me."

"No one cares bitch."

"Shut up bastard!"

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHAHAH! I told you she'd be back, don't know what I'm talking look up my story the Demon Uchiha, sorry it took soo long but here it is- fornarniaooh pancakes

* hanyou- is a half-demon*


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Hidow I is back disclaimer right now**

Itachi: Hn

Me: Can you do the disclaimer *puppy dog eyes*

Itachi: Hn, she doesn't own anything but what she came up with

Me: why do you say 'hn'?

Itachi: Hn

Me: Say hn one more time, and I'll castrate you

Itachi: Meow : 3

Me: damn you, EL TIEMPO DE ESTORIA!

**(OH and PS: I made up some of the names and the match order kind of)**

**(PPS: Hinata is going against the winner of the first match not the second)**

* * *

**The Tournament Day**

Arekusu's Pov

Today was the Semi-finals, and the final rounds of the chunnin exams, and I can't wait. During the month everyone got a lot stronger, faster, and fired up for the finals. Shino is against and Oto gennin, but I'm not sure how he trained as he trained with his dad. Since Sakura and I were against each other we decided to spar with different partners. Sakura and Ten Ten were sparing and Sakura was working on her earth manipulation. Ino and Sasuke were training their lightning manipulation, at least in the mornings. Sasuke had become even worse like one of his rabid fangirls just trying to figure out why we were stronger than him.

We also got, after much painful talking and black mailing, Sarutobi to announce us as the heir and heiress of our particular clan.

Flashback

"_Hokage-sama!"_

_My cousin and I called out as we entered his office, and sat down our faces serious. He paled but composed himself._

_"It you're calling me that, it must mean something important is about to happen."_

_"Hai, Hokage-sama."_

_"Well, then what is it."_

_"We want our heritage announced at the finals."_

_If he was drinking something he would have coughed it up. He paled again and started to stutter._

_"Y-you k-know a-about y-your p-parents, Naruto."_

_"Yes, is that a surprise to you, I mean I am the Yondaime's son after all, and he was seen as a genius, what would make you think, that any amount of dumbing me down would change that, Sarutobi."_

_"So you know."_

_"We both know everything, Sarutobi."_

_"Then I guess, I'll have to call someone to talk to you about it."_

_"Go ahead bring the old war hawk to talk to us.", _

_We wait in silence, not moving, not talking. Two minutes pass and the secretary says that he's here, and ushers him into the room._

_"Well, well, look at what we got here-"_

_"The demon children, yeah, yeah we get it Danzo you hate us, can we move on please," I was internally laughing at my cousin/ older brother's statement, but I kept myself composed. He turned red but composed himself and sat down._

_"So they know."_

_"Of course, we also know that you have my mother in your ROOT headquarters, fat chance of getting her to cooperate."_

_"Yes, Uzumaki's are known for their strong wills."_

_"You have the Fourth's wife in custody, Danzo! She could ruin us, you have to set her free!"_

_"But then she'll tell."_

"_Not if-"_

"_You seal her memories away, please Sarutobi we are seal masters do you really think that it would work on us?"_

_The two war veterans started to curse lowly and glared at us for creating a solid point. They then quieted down and proceeded to think. We smirked at them and they got wider and wider the more frustrated they seemed to get. They then huffed and said._

"_What do you want?"_

"_We want our heritage announced at the finals including my father, my mother returned to the Namikaze estate, and also both of our inheritance."_

"_What makes you think that we would do that."_

"_You want with Kushina, or without."_

"_Without."_

"_Well, imouto can read minds, and one only needs to go through her relatively early memories to find out every dirty little secret there is about Konoha's military, I believe the civilian side of the council would be especially mortified about the Uchiha, and how you chased out what some called the next yondaime."_

"_We'll get you out one day you brats."_

"_Oh," I said, "we know Danzo, why do you think I memorized every Konoha law."_

_They paled and we followed Danzo, smirking, to my aunt. Once there he tried to have someone kill us, but it was just Sai so we decided to hang out while Danzo got extremely angry. Her cell was horrible and she wasn't much better. We got her home and started healing, and decided to celebrate our victory over both the Sandaime and Danzo_

Flashback End

All the competitors sat down in the box, and my aunt was henged as an ANBU operative with black hair. No one paid any attention to her though I bet Kakashi would be able to tell who she was if he was here. Then came the moment Naruto and I blackmailed for, the hokage announcing our heritage. The hokage stood to make a speech and everyone quieted but you could tell that everyone was shocked that he was going to address everyone.

"Citizens of Konoha, I am here to announce something that has recently come to my attention, through important documents left behind by our very own Shodaime, and the Crimson Death, first was that the Crimson Death had a son, a boy many of you know very well, Naruto Uzumaki! I also found out that due to blood, and marriage, if Tsunande should ever die then the new Senju heiress shall be, Arekusu Uzumaki!"

Some cried out in outrage others put two and two together about Naruto, and others were just shocked at the turn of events. Some of the civilians and more arrogant shinobi were cursing us only for me to use a much larger scale **Big Head Jutsu**, and everyone shut up and we got to the matches.

First it was Shino versus one of Karin's bastard team mates, and Shino used his bugs to jam up his devices and they imploded.

The next match was me versus Sakura, and boy was it the catfight of the century to most of Konoha's citizens. I was forcing Sakura back with my lightning attacks, and destroying her earth attacks as well. However when she landed a hit on me it was devastating, and with her increased speed it was extremely hard to avoid her. The fight lasted for about five minutes in till I managed to catch her in chakra chains and she surrendered. Then it was Shikamaru's turn to fight against Gaara's sister Temari who he had a, albeit a relatively inconspicuous, romance with.

He had to be politely urged, or thrown out of the competitor's box, to go and fight against her. He was being lazy to everyone else, but all of us knew him to be better. He was methodically planning out the entire match just like a game of shoji. Temari was trying to hit him with her wind attacks, and Shikamaru lazily dodged them. He then worked on extending her shadow towards her which she avoided in till he used his shirt, and then a scroll to parachute his shadow. She didn't see the scroll in time and was shadow possessed by Shikamaru. He then said.

"I forfeit, this is too troublesome, and I just want to sleep, the only reason I came is so my team could go, never thought I'd make it this far."

Everyone started to curse at him or yell, and some even threw things, but the lazy Nara just fell asleep in the competitor's box. Then it was Sasuke and Gaara's turn, and Sasuke wasn't there. The council members and kages gave him privileges so his match was postponed. It was Hinata versus her own teammate, Aburame Shino.

"I wish to see your best Hinata, I want to know your true strength not just the façade you put up."

"Of course, it would be no fun otherwise."

They got into their respective taijutsu stances, and the proctor signaled them to start. Shino immediately sent out hordes of insects, and Hinata was swarmed by them. She then yelled out.

"**PROTECTION OF THE EIGHT TRIGRAMS!**"

She then used her flexibility to create a wind chakra shield that sliced and diced the bugs surrounding her. Ino asked.

"Wait she can use wind chakra."

"Yes," I answered, "it's her second affinity."

The result for Shino's bugs was devastating, and once there was a small enough gap she went for it. She then blocked chakra points in his arms and knees, and he said.

"I yield, my insects cannot find a way to reopen the tenketsu points she closed."

We cheered for our friend and once she walked towards us she smiled. Then her father walked over and said.

"You, YOU ARE HERBY DISOWNED AS MY DAUGHTER!"

"I haven't been you're daughter from the day I was born, so I don't think it's much of a loss, but my question is why now?"

"You used wind natured chakra, an embarrassment to the Hyuuga name."

"So, I'm like mom, just proves my point that I was never your daughter, now are you going to put the cage bird seal on me."

"Of course."

"Actually, Hiashi-sama, you don't have to put the seal on her unless she betrays the village, so by law you can't put the cage bird seal on her."

He just hmphed and walked away leaving everyone shell-shocked, and then Hinata said.

"Can we get the Uchiha's match underway," everyone shook themselves of their stupor and became excited at the mention of Uchiha. The proctor gave him five minutes to show up and just as he was about to be disqualified Kakashi-sensei and teme appear in a swirl of leaves, and ask.

"Are we late?"

This causes basically everyone to deadpan or sweat drop, and some people start cussing him out while others prefer to glare. Once Kakashi-sensei has told Sasuke-teme what to do and sits down he match begins.

Gaara jumps down and the majority of the Konoha population boos and curses at him, and some of the things are more than a little unpleasant. I start to get angrier and angrier at this in till I explode and say.

"Shut up, this is a fighting match not a popularity one!"

Everyone shuts up because of the amount of KI I'm blasting them with, and the proctor announce for the match to begin. Gaara doesn't move as Sasuke rushes him but his sand moves in front of him. Sasuke speeds up but Gaara is gone as he moved as well. Sasuke gives a war cry and rushes him only for him to get blocked and then knocked back by Gaara's sand. Sasuke then smirks and says something that no one else can here, and Gaara gets really angry. Gaara rushes a smirking Sasuke and he enhances his punch with sand making everyone wince in sympathy for him.

Sasuke then starts to use his curse seal on Gaara, and in turn Gaara summons his bijuu. Shukaku was about the size of a horse with his strange pandacoon body shape, and it was laughing maniacally. Sasuke got an 'oh shit' look on his face and tried to end it with a chidori but Shukaku ends the match by biting Sasuke's arms and walking away. Gaara then summons him back but as he is walking towards a genjutsu starts and puts some people to sleep.

Everyone who broke the genjutsu was looking around wildly for the perpetrator, and then sound ninja appeared from everywhere. They attacked anyone who was awake, and Temari and Kankuro grabbed Gaara and ran. I run after them giving them quite a chase, and then I get bored and hirashin to where they are.

"H-ho-how?"

"My name is Uzumaki- Takuma Arekusu, and I am the jinchuriki of the jyuubi."

"Jy- jyuubi do-doesn't exist!"

"Doesn't it, I mean you would think if a _**direct descendant**_ of the sage of six paths would know this."

"Wh-what, wh-why do yo- you c- ca- care s-s-s-so mu-ch for our bro-brother."

"Because we share a similar pain, and he won't go possessed demon on you anyways."

"B-but he- he summoned it."

"Just a perk of the new seal that my cousin and I put on him."

"You are our enemy because our dad's dead."

"Now that's a lie," and the Kazekage greats his children, and tries to calm a pissed off Temari down. We then go back and fight against some of the old hokages who I greeted as family members except the Fourth wasn't there, and I asked the others.

"Please, say hello to the Fourth for me, and say his wife is fine."

"Why child."

"Please you are my ancestors whether through marriage or blood, we are family and I want my uncle to know that we're okay."

"I believe we could do that, we could also say hello to your father would you like that."

"Yes I would, and if you could my mother too."

"We will," and they were destroyed by my fellow shinobi. We then tried to break through the purple wall. Everyone was failing in till I activated my rinnegan and used it to create a water attack big enough to neutralize the barrier.

However, the Sandaime was impaled by the Snake Sennin's sword who managed to get away by using shadow clones. He was using a special jutsu to take away bits of Orochimaru's soul and body, but he only managed to seal away his arms when he died. I charged and punched the pedophile in the face knocking him away, and give chase but he's gone.

* * *

**I SORRY! *copy and pastes a billion times* please don't kill me, and I tried to update last night but my dad likes to turn off the wifi. but how did you like the fact that Kushina was alive**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Hidow sorry it takes so long but I'm trying to improve the quality in my writing which means two different to three different drafts now disclaimer oh and.**

**FLUFFYNESS WARNING**

**I do not own Naruto just my Oc's and my changes to the plotline if I did Naruto wouldn't be such an idiot, Sasuke would have died in the massacre or not have been such a freaking egotistical psychopath, and Sakura would be useful in the beginning**

Arekusu's Pov

Today is the Sandaime's funeral and it seems that even the sky is mourning with our village. It's raining and everything is dreary, cold and dark. There's people crying and others that are trying to hold it in, but Kono-chan seems to be the most affected. His cries are in the background as anyone who knew him stands and says something for the old man. Naruto and I miss him even though he tried to turn us into weapons he was a good man and kept us away from the elders and took care of us.

We all leave flowers on his grave and I have to drag Kono-chan and help him put it on. He buries himself into my shirt staining it with salt and other fluids as he cries out in pain and mourning for his grandfather. Everyone leaves some giving my cousin and I dirty looks as they try to comfort him and he pushes them away. Then it is only Kono-chan, Asuma-sensei, my cousin and I at a covered grave staring at the ground wishing for him to come back. Asuma gets an angry look on his face and turns to us about to rip Kono-chan way from us in till he said.

"Uncle, I know you're sad and angry, but please don't hurt them here I'm sure jiji wouldn't want any blood spilt on his grave he was a peaceful man," Asuma looks at him and then storms off.

We go back home and go looking for Jiraiya after changing in to casual clothes. He finds us and tells us that we have a mission that might take a while.

"Ero-sennin there's no missions today."

"There's one which we are going on, Naruto, Arekusu, get ready to meet your relative."

"So we're going to go find Tsunande," Naruto says.

"And I wanted it to be a surprise," he whined complete with anime tears

"We only have a select few relative Jiraiya, and from your tone we could tell that you knew them, and the only one that you knew would be Tsunande."

"You're not that hard to figure out ero-baka," I told him.

"I told you no calling me that in public, you can call me Jiraiya-sensei though."

"Rather not," we said in unison.

"You guys are so mean."

"So when do you want us to meet you with our gear."

"Three hours, so you can pack, eat, and go through romantic goodbyes with your girlfriend and boyfriend."

"Gaara isn't my boyfriend, ero-baka."

"But you want him to be," he said wiggling his eye brows.

"S-shut up," I said blushing, "Naruto let's go."

I walk away and Naru-nii chuckles behind me and teases me singing the 'K-I-S-S-I-N-G' song in till I remind him that I'm his cousin. Then he gets all over protective and shiz, releasing so much KI some people piss themselves, and his aura becomes kind of dark (think Russia from Hetalia).

After we get back to 'our apartment' we shunshi back to our real house and pack quickly. Then we go and say bye to our friends first visiting our little gender divided groups with Hinata and Naruto having a 'short' goodbye kiss. I decide to go say by to the Sand Siblings and quickly follow their scents to a hotel that I recognize from fixing Gaara's seal. I go to the front desk and ask the clerk which room they're in.

"Um, excuse me, which room is Shukaku no Gaara in?"

"I'm sorry we don't serve demon followers."

"Well, that's rude, I have shoes and a shirt."

"As I said before we don't serve demon followers."

"Yet you would serve someone you believe to be a demon," Gaara walks in and is glaring at the clerk causing him to flinch and everyone else in the room with him, "I shall take Miss Uzumaki to my room, and next time I visit along with my family, you can bet that we'll be going elsewhere."

He grabs my hand and pulls me out of the room while the clerk looks on in horror and I am laughing on the inside at his gaping face. He leads me up to his room and I see that his siblings aren't in the room, and neither is his dad.

"Soo Gaara, where is your family?"

"Well, Temari seems to have taken a liking to that Nara boy, my dad is talking to council here, and Kankuro seems to have taken a fancy to a civilian girl, and is currently stalking her."

"He sure has his way with the ladies huh?"

"Huh?'

"You still don't get sarcasm do you?"

"I guess so," he says embarrassed blush slightly appearing on his face as I internally aww at the sight, "so what are you doing here?"

"Well, ero-baka is taking us to chase down a relative of ours so that she can be the hokage, I won't be here when you leave, sorry."

"Nah it's fine I just have to do something first," he swallows hard and kisses me on the lips, chastely (perverts I'm eleven).

We both turn bright red and he stammers out a question for me, as I'm shocked in to almost not answering.

"Are, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Y-yes," I blush a blush that could rival Hinata's.

"Really?"

"Yeah," he picks me up and swings me around as I giggle in till we hear.

"Aaawww, so KAWAII!"

We see his sister Temari with Kankuro gaping behind her then muttering something like 'I can't believe that he got a chick before me' while we're frozen and blushing. He then puts me down and I stammer out a reason to leave practically running away from the scene. I then grab my bag and wait at the front gate talking to Kotetsu and Izumo who ask about Gaara which causes me to blush thinking about what just happened.

They start to ask questions about it and I try to avoid it which makes them ask more questions, which makes them ask more. By the time my cousin and technical godfather I'm redder than my hair and stammering which causes ero-baka to get perverted and Naruto to get all over protective of me. I then punch them and we leave the village with Jiraiya sporting a swelling check, and Naruto a swelling forehead.

After a little while of walking ero-baka said that we would find a hotel to stay at and we would set up shop for the night. He then sees a woman who winks at him and he gets hearts in his eyes and blood coming out of his nose.

"Kids, stay in the room, and don't leave I have some business to attend to."

We roll our eyes at him but go to the room which is nice and I have my own room separate from the boys or I called it as mine. We then hear a knock at the door and automatically know that it can't be ero-baka as he's too much of a pervert to come back that fast.

"Naruto-kun, Arekusu-chan, could you please open the door we want to talk to you."

"Sorry, Itachi-san, but we are not available at the moment please leave a message after the beep, BEEP," Naruto says mockingly.

"That's it Itachi, my turn," and a very large foot knocks down the door revealing Itachi and a land shark.

"Aahh," I scream, "A LAND SHARK!"

"Shut up."

"IT TALKS," I then proceed to run around the room like a chicken with its head cut off causing Naruto and the ever stoic Itachi smile, "OMG!"

"WHAT NOW YOU BRAT!"

"Itachi, smiled, and not a smirk like an actual smile, the world is ending."

"THAT'S IT!"

He then proceed to chase me around the room and into the hallway for about two minutes in till we heard.

"ITACHI! I SHALL FINALLY SURPASS YOU!"

We saw an insane looking Sasuke with a chidori and his sharingan spinning as Itachi looked at him like he wasn't a threat. Sas-gay seemed to get angry and rushed at him tearing up the wall and through some of the doors in the process just trying to get his brother. Itachi beat him so bad it wasn't even funny, it probably took only like two seconds of minimal movement for Sas-gay to be half dead on the floor.

Then Jiraiya enters bragging about how a woman couldn't distract him which caused Naruto to comment otherwise.

"We cannot fight you toad sannin, Kisame grab the girl," and I get hit in the back of my neck cursing them as everything went black.

I wake up later and luckily it's not even dark and they aren't in some hideout or something and I listen in to their conversation.

"I still don't know why you won't let me chop off her legs."

"I already told you Kisame, she'll bleed out before we can get her to the hideout, and if she's dead she's useless," I decide to enter in.

"Ah, Itachi the forever voice of reason," they look at me like I'm insane.

"Hey brat how're you already awake, that hit should have knocked you out till morning."

"Ask Itachi," Kisame (the land shark) looked at Itachi pointedly.

"Hn, she's been beaten ever since she was little, I used to have to guard her and her cousin."

"And don't forget, you saved my right arm from being burnt off, Tachi-nii."

"You call him Tachi-nii?"

"Yeah, he saved my cousin and I's lives a lot, also his mother, and Hinata's mom were the only ones who would treat our injuries we would get from the mobs."

"Hn."

"I still don't speak that language, Tachi-nii, oh and what happened to Saki-nee."

"You don't mean Misaki, his little cousin."

"One and the same."

"Great, now we're going to have two of them getting me into trouble, and a beating at the hands of Konan."

"Who?"

"You'll see when you get there."

"Oh yeah, the almighty Uchiha prodigy has graced us with his voice," Kisame chuckles and then Itachi says.

"Cover her eyes, she must not know where the hideout is."

"Tachi-nii, I can read your mind, I'll know where it is even if you do cover my eyes."

"You can read minds?!"

"Yeah, and I have to say your kinda pedophilic, as I am eleven, though I'll be twelve really soon."

"…"

They don't say anything just keep jumping through trees towards the hideout and I just act dead like I'm unconscious and devious prank in mind. They stop and hear a door open and feel us enter a building still pretending to be asleep, and then I hear a male voice.

"Great you brought a f*cking dead b*tch in to the hideout," I open my eyes and turn towards him and say.

"I'm still alive." (If you don't get this reference you suck.)

"Aahh, mother f*cking Jashin-sama that was f*cking scary b*tch, I'll f*cking get you for it," Kisame lets me go as I run away from the madman with a scythe.

"What are you doing? Un!"

"Running from crazy person, male version of Ino, what about you," Kisame and Itachi both facepalm, and the male I was talking too sweatdropped and then got angry.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

Both of us stop and say stupidly.

"You look like the male version of my friend with how one part of your hair covers your eye."

"Will all of you stop it," a woman enters the room seemingly pissed at everyone in the room, "if any one makes any more moves I will kill them, Itachi report."

"Well, the girl is the nine tails cousin, practically his sister, and we kidnapped her, but Kisame underestimated her ability to withstand hits and she woke up on the way back, and since she can read minds so we saw no reason to cover her eyes, and when she got in she scared Hidan, and Diedara walked in, only for her to comment how she looked like a girl she knew, and then you entered."

"Damn, Tachi-nii I don't think I've ever heard you say that much in every conversation I had with you all combined in my entire lifetime, I approve!"

"What the f*ck, you call him f*cking Tachi-nii."

"Yeah, you don't have to yell, his mom and Hinata's mom were the only people that would treat my cousin and I's wounds when we were little, and he basically saved my right arm from being burnt off by one of his cousins."

"Why the hell would someone want to burn your arm off?"

"Pride, all Uchihas besides Tachi-nii, Saki-chan, and Mikoto-sama, were blinded by their pride, and when it was leaked to the shinobi that the Kyubbi attack was because of the Uchiha, they weren't being treated the same way, so they blamed it on my cousin, the jinchuriki, and I was just an easy target, this also lead to the failed coup, and the massacre of the clan."

"Damn, that's f*cking stupid."

"How do you know that? Un"

"That's actually a good question."

"Do you not here the fact that I call Itachi, Tachi-nii without being murdered, he's like my big brother that and I-"

'_Can read and talk to minds, b*tches_.'

"Holy Kami-sama!"

"What is this racket?! I thought you had this kind of stuff under control, Konan."

"Whoa, piercings much dude, wait the rinnegan, how the f*ck did you get my family's kekkai genkai."

"Because I'm and Uzumaki, don't talk to me I am god."

"If you're Kami-sama then why have you graced us mere mortals with your presence, and good to see you cous."

"Imouto what are you doing here?"

"Misaki-nee, I have been kidnapped by your cousin."

"You mean Kisame."

"Nope, Tachi-nii gave the order."

"Itachi," she then proceeded to chase a mortally terrified Itachi around the room screaming something about kidnapping her little sister.

"AAHH! DON'T KILL ME!"

"YOU KIDNAPPED MY LITTLE SISTER YOU SHALL PAY!"

We kept hearing his screams for a while with all of us in a completely dazed state watching the two realtives.

**Hahaha I've made it to page eight, and I'm soooooooooooo soooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry that I took so long please, please, please, please, please, forgive me! *grabs on to your leg with anime tears* but yay Gaara and Are-chan are finally a couple! And it was soo cute! Peace out bitches!**


End file.
